


So Vanilla

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Felix, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bukkake, Choking, Creampie, Crying, Cutting, Facial, Fluff, Foursome, Handcuffs, Humor, Incubus Felix, Lack of Stretching, Light BDSM, Light breathplay, Lots of it, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masochism, Masturbation, Mild Degradation, Mouth gag, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strength Kink, Teasing, Threesome, Top Bang Chan, Top Felix, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Voyeurism, age kink, domination kink, emotional play, idk what to call it, innocent felix, seriously, smut and humor, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: When a sasaeng turns Felix into a modern-day incubus, what else is he left to do but fuck his fellow (and very hot) members to satisfy his sexual cravings?





	1. A La Mode!

**Author's Note:**

> this fic sticks by the 2019 room mates assignment!
> 
> so that's:  
jeongin & minho  
chan & woojin & felix  
seungmin & jisung & changbin & hyunjin
> 
> enjoy!

Fan-meetings were always fun. The boys got to meet their fans, and  _ even better _ , the fans got to meet the boys. I’m sure every Stay can agree that that would be a magical memory.

Felix was in a good mood. Well, he always is. But it was a good day to have a good mood. He and the other boys were meeting their fans today. All the people that came were nice and friendly, some gave them gifts, some screamed as soon as they made eye contact (I can relate) - the usual.

There was still a long line of Stays until the fan-meeting was officially over. Felix glanced over and noticed his hyung and fellow member, Changbin. They shared a smile and went back to what they were doing. Felix didn’t think much of it.

A girl sat in front of him. She had thick bangs and was wearing a face mask, though Felix could see that she was smiling underneath because of how curved her eyes became as soon as she saw him. That was cool, Felix was smiling at her, too.

“Hello.” He greets, sweetly of course.

“Hi.” She shyly replies. She shifted around in her seat before giggling to herself.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” She says, in sort of a sing-song-y way. Felix just smiles back. He assumed she was talking about meeting them.

“Are you having fun so far?” He asks. Her eyes tell him that she grinned even more. Without an answer, the girl reaches into her pocket, and reveals a dust. It was glittery, but Felix could identify that it wasn’t glitter - or anything he’d ever seen before. In one swift motion, she brought it up to her face, lowered her face mask, and blew. Right into the boy’s face. It rushed up his nostrils, and made him feel dizzy. It almost felt like it wasn’t  _ just  _ going up his nose. He felt it all over his body. Hot. It made him feel sweaty - uncomfortable. Felix put his hand on his forehead and shut his eyes tightly, before he could realize that he’d already passed out.

  
  
  


“-lix?” A voice dissolved in his ears, and into his head.

“Ugh.” Felix huffed. His eyes cracked open. They were suddenly back in the dorm - well,  _ he  _ was suddenly back in the dorm. They probably brought him back after he fainted. He didn’t feel better, though. His whole body was still hot and immensely sweaty; it’s like puberty hit him again. Did he have a fever? Felix moved an inch, and felt that blast of energy course through his head, all the way down his spine and finally, to his dick. Nope, he was just horny.

“Are you okay?” Chan asks. Felix nods, eyes closed again. Only he and Felix were in the room - in their shared room; Felix wasn’t sure if the other members knew.

“Where are the others?”

“Back at the fansign. I brought you back to make sure you’re okay.” Good. Felix  _ really  _ needed to fap. More than he ever needed to before.

“Thanks.” He said. Chan patted his shoulder and got up.

“I checked your temperature, you don’t have a fever. Drink your medicine, though… just to be sure.” Chan said, sliding a plastic packet of tablets towards his fellow member. Felix nodded again. Chan headed towards the door and creaked it open. “Tell me if you need anything.”

“I will. Thanks again.” Felix said. Chan smiled. Then left. Felix sighed, then waited for a few seconds. Then got up and locked the door. He popped the pill and drank some water, then slumped down onto his bed.

He unzipped his pants and slipped it down enough to expose his erection.  _ Shit. What happened? _ He thought. More precum dribbled out of his urethra as Felix leaned back and tilted his chin up; towards the ceiling, as he stroked his dick. He exhaled roughly and quickened his hand.  _ Was that an aphrodisiac? _ He wonders. A jolt bolts through him and he feels himself climaxing.  _ Fuck.  _ His muscles clench up and he cums, luckily into his hand and not on the floor. He was hit with familiar post-fap drowsiness as soon as his body relaxed again. Felix was panting, it’s been a while since he’s done this, a few weeks actually. Everything was getting so busy after their comeback. He was resting, until another familiar feeling returned. He was getting hard again.

_ What. The. Fuck.  _ The voice in his head screamed. It was so loud it almost made Felix flinch. The boy furrowed his brows and pursed his lips, as he stared down at his, yet again, erect penis. He slowly lowered his hand, which still had his earlier load glazed all over it. It was cold now, he shivered when his held his dick in his hand again. Felix threw the covers over himself and pulled his pants farther down. His breathing sped up as he stroked himself again.

It was quicker the second time, and weaker. It didn’t feel as satisfying as the first time he came. The hot, burning feeling kept coming back; the longest it’s been gone was when Felix would keep pumping even after he’d cum already. He came thrice. Four times. Five times. The feeling wouldn’t go away.

Felix sighed in frustration, and opened his phone to look up some porn; maybe actually fapping to something was the way to go. He just got to the site when an ad already popped up. It was a video ad. The woman was dressed in all leather, with a fantasy-esque get-up. She had fake wings, along with fake horns and a fake tail.

_ “Do you know what I am?”  _ She said, somehow erotically.

_ “I’ll let you guess.”  _ Felix blinked.

_ “I always feel hot all over...”  _ The boy gulped.  _ Hot all over. _

_ “I can’t quench my sex drive...”  _ He gulped again.  _ Can’t quench my sex drive.  _ The woman in the video paused for a second, then changed into some other position which pressed her breasts up against each other more (gotta love boobs).

_ “I’m a succubus...” _

  
A succubus.  _ A succubus _ . Felix drops his phone.


	2. Aim! Ready! Shoot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix barely gets through the day. He sees if asking Changbin will help.

It was late. Late at night. Everyone was back in the dorm and slumbering away. Felix didn’t realize he had dozed off. Wait, did he leave his phone open on porn? Fuck. The boy bolted up and patted around his bed, looking for his phone. It was placed next to his pillow. Someone picked it up. Double fuck.  _ I hoped it timed out _ . He thought.

Felix found out that sleeping through it worked best - and he was right. He felt too disoriented and drowsy to even think about busting a nut. He was safe, for now at least. Felix sighed as he woke up to a feeling in his groin… he just needed to pee (ha, made you think).

He brought his phone with him to the bathroom - to use as a light. He didn’t want to test his stamina again, especially this late with all the members around.

He got into the bathroom and opened his phone’s flashlight. You can’t aim if you can’t see, after all. Felix was half-awake when his phone started ringing.

“Shit.” He quietly screamed as he checked the number, the caller was unknown. Felix turned down the volume and let it ring until miss-called. A text appeared quickly after.

_ Answer me. This is important, Yongbok.  _ Shoot. Was it someone he knew? Maybe a staff member? They did call him his Korean name. God, he hated it whenever someone did that. He couldn’t think of any names. And he didn’t need to; since pretty soon, the person was calling again?

“Hello?” Felix answered, voice shaking.

_ “Hello, my love.” _

“Uh...”

_ “I’m sure you know what’s going on by now.”  _ The person said. Their voice was jittery and clearly had a voice-changing filter over it. They had a deep voice and almost robotic tone.

“What... is going on right now?” Felix’s pitch rose the further he got into that question, like an actor who forgot his lines and was guessing the rest.

_ “Wait, no. That was stupid -”  _ The voice paused.  _ “Do you know or not?” _

“Know what?” Felix asked, he almost sounded just as confused as the caller did.

_ “Okay, okay. We won’t get anywhere like this. How ‘bout I hang up and call you again? Okay.” _

“Uh, okay...” Felix muttered. As he heard the beep.

“What the fuck is going on.” He cursed under his breath as the phone rang again.

“Hello?” He answered.

_ “Do you know what I’ve done to you now?”  _ Ohhh. Okay. Got’cha.

“Yes.” Felix said firmly.

_ “Good… Okay, bye!” _

“Wait! How - Do - What am I supposed to do?!” Beep. Just a long beep.  _ Great, just great.  _ Fuck it. He’ll just take a piss and figure it out in the morning.

  
  
  


They had a photoshoot later today. Luckily, that’s all they had scheduled for the boys.

Felix sighed. He wasn’t holding too well, and they were only halfway through the entire shoot. Fuck. This is bad. He sunk into a chair and shut his eyes, pretending to sleep. But blocking out his vision only made him focus more on his urges. Felix opened his eyes again. He groaned and stood up, then proceeded to just walk around instead. He was done with his part (which was torture; having to stand so still for so long), after all. He could feel free to wander around until it was all wrapped up.

He had walked end-to-end of the broken down building they were shooting in, getting so far into the empty hallways that people talking were just faint echoes.

  
  
  


The shoot was over. The boys were done for the day. Someone called Felix back over. He was fidgeting in the car the entire ride back.

_ “What’s gotten into you?”  _ He remembers Chan joking.

_ “Nothing.”  _ Felix answered.

They were at home now. Majority of the members went out to eat, some tucked themselves in and took a well-deserved nap. Changbin and Felix were in his room, they were watching videos on Changbin’s phone and snuggling next to each other on Felix’s bed. They weren’t a couple - well, at least that’s what Felix knew. Things sometimes got romantic between them, kissing on the cheeks and calling each other cute nicknames, but Felix never took it to heart. And he assumed Changbin did the same.

Chan wasn’t in the room, neither was Woojin. They had the space all to themselves and were cuddling in silence. Spending time with Changbin got the thoughts out of Felix’s head, but it later came back full-force. He exhaled sharply and got up.

“What’s wrong?” Changbin asked, concern ringing in his tone.

“Nothing… nothing. I just - I have to do something.” Felix stands up and feels his legs wobble, his knees makes a loud thud on the floor as his entire body stumbles.

“Felix!” Changbin rushes to his side, “Are you  _ really  _ okay?”

The younger member didn’t reply, he pressed his palm to his forehead and covered his face. Changbin felt his neck, it was exceedingly warm. He laid his hand on Felix’s back, to help him stand. The boy was panting. Changbin could feel his chest expanding and contracting rapidly.

“Felix?” Changbin called out. Still no reply. He set Felix onto his bed and tried lifting his chin. Felix swatted his hand out of the way and leaned forward.

“Hyung, you have to fuck me. Now.” He breathed, still panting. Changbin’s eyebrows went up immediately.

“What?” Changbin shifted back, as Felix moved closer to him on all fours and leaned in closer to whisper something in his ear. “ _ Fuck me. _ ”

“What - Why? What’s wrong, Felix.” Changbin affirmed, more concerned than before. Felix dropped his head and pressed himself against the older member’s chest.

“Someone turned me into an incubus and I can’t fucking take it anymore. Please, hyung. Please just do it.” He spat, his voice was so shaky it almost turned into a stammer.

“I still don’t understand… An incubus? What do you mean?”

“I don’t know - I don’t understand it either. I just know that I need. This.” Felix gruffed.

“Okay, okay...” Changbin ran his hand through Felix’s golden locks. “Hyung will help.”

  
  
  


“What do you want me to do?” Changbin asked, as Felix lightly push on his chest.

“Lie down, first.” Felix whispered. Changbin did, as the boy straddled him properly.

“I don’t know what to do either.” Felix faltered. “... It’s my first time.”

“Do you want me to take charge?” Changbin muttered. Felix nodded.

“Yes, please.”

Changbin inched for Felix’s collar, then undid the top button. Felix inhaled. Changbin got up slowly and placed his hands on Felix hips, settling on the crook that had formed where his legs started and his waist ended. He let his hands freely slide down as he placed a gentle kiss on Felix’s neck. Changbin sighed against Felix’s nape, and the boy let a shaky breath escape his lips.

“Take off your clothes. I’ll lock the door.” Changbin flipped their position right after, with Felix gazing up at him as he loomed over the younger member’s body. Felix’s hands brought themselves to his chest, he unbuttoned his top, trembling.

He glanced over to Changbin to see if he was done locking the door. And saw that he was gone, Felix lowered his lashes, then Changbin suddenly came back. He was holding something in his hand - some things, but he moved so hastily to close and lock the door, Felix couldn’t tell what it was.

“What… are you holding?” Felix mumbled, almost too afraid to ask. Changbin raised it up for the incubus to get a good look. “Lube and condom.”

Felix felt his breath quicken. This was real. They were really going to do this. He was scared. No. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t want to - not like this.

“Lie down.” Changbin repeated, he said it much firmer than how Felix had. Felix dropped his back on the bed, his unbuttoned polo sliding off his chest.

“God, you’re pretty.” Changbin said, under his breath, as he bent down until his bridge was centimeters away from Felix’s sternum. Felix let his hands lie lifelessly next to his body. He let Changbin do everything.

The older member went for Felix’s neck first, gentle kisses soon turning into soft nipping and biting. The boy felt his fingernails sink into the covers as he gripped the bed’s mattress tighter and tighter. Changbin slid his fingers under Felix’s nape and tugged his head forward. He opened his mouth wide - Felix could feel his hot and heavy breath on his skin - and bit. He screamed, more in shock than in pain. His hands instinctively pushed on Changbin’s chest and shoulders.

“Sorry.” The older member huffed. He stopped attacking Felix’s neck and moved farther down his body. Changbin traced his finger down the middle of the boy’s chest, until his stomach. He kissed the space between Felix’s navel and the start of his boxer’s waistband. Felix flinched and whimpered.

“Just. Do it.” He whispered, in agony. Changbin gave a small nod. And pulled his boxers down. Felix’s erection sprung out and bobbed almost painfully. Changbin didn’t waste any time and pulled the younger member’s pants off completely. He tossed Felix’s jeans to the floor, and later made his boxers join them.

Changbin popped open the lube, and drizzled it over his finger, removing his ring before it got too messy. He bent down and used his thumbs to pull at Felix’s cheeks, revealing his tight, puckering hole. Changbin saw Felix turn his head to the side through his knees, and watched the boy cover his mouth as the first finger slid in.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Was the last thing Felix heard Changbin say. He pushed his finger further into Felix’s entrances, slowly, feeling the boy’s insides tense up the deeper he got. Changbin leaned towards Felix, and rested his forehead on the younger member’s shoulder as he moved his finger slowly, in and out.

Felix gasped as he felt another finger enter. He pulled his legs together, and winced as Changbin quickened his fingers.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Felix whimpered, as the two fingers pulled out momentarily and penetrated him again with a third. He shut his lids and moaned softly. This didn’t feel good. It just felt like someone poking around his ass.

“Changbin...” Felix trailed off.

“Hold on.” Changbin said. And shifted closer, then thrusted his fingers deep into a certain spot. Felix’s back curved as pleasure rung through his body, it felt like a buzz. His body tensed up as Changbin rubbed against it again.

“There you go.” The older member muttred, as Felix felt his legs jolting about reflexively every time he felt his prostate hit. Felix released a strangled moan. His breath was tight. And his mind was racing.

He felt Changbin’s bulge prodding his thigh, and could feel him breathing heavily against his skin.

“Put it in.” He whispered. Changbin backed away a bit, he unzipped his pants. Felix gulped. Hard. He watched Changbin effortlessly tear the condom package open, as well as slipping it onto his dick. He poured more lube onto it and pumped it a few times before bending back down.

“I’m coming in.” He muttered. Felix closed his eyes as he felt Changbin’s tip on his entrance, it pushed inside him slowly, at first, then seemed to force itself into him. The younger member whimpered and came right away, spurting jizz onto his stomach and chest.

“God damn, Felix.” Changbin scoffed. He pushed deeper, without warning.  _ Changbin must be getting impatient already. _ Felix thought.

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re tight.” Changbin huffed. His head swung backwards as he released a heavy moan. He held Felix’s upper thighs and pulled him forward. Changbin started moving. Felix was quiet, he hid his face in his hands. Changbin stared down at him; at his pretty, crying face; and his cute dick bobbing back and forth, moving along to the beat of Changbin’s thrusting.

“Fuck. Changbin...” Felix moaned, finally taking his hands off his face. Changbin took this opportunity and tug the boy’s wrists down. He used it to pull Felix forward, into his dick every time he rocked his hips.

“_Fuck!_” Felix cursed. Changbin smirked, he could feel Felix’s cock now slapping onto his stomach every now and then. Felix whimpered. He felt himself cumming, Changbin was hitting that spot. His prostate. Over and over again. It sent him screaming.

“Fuck. I’m coming.” Felix moaned. It was only now that Changbin wrapped his hand around the younger member’s dick and began pumping quickly. He knew how much Felix wanted it. He gave one last hard thrust to make Felix cum, making sure that he thrusted his cock in just the right spot. Felix moaned heavily one last time, before whimpering as his milky release spurted out, through Changbin’s fingers. The older member pulled out, he hadn’t cum yet, and he knew just the place to do it.

“Come here.” He said, fingers brushing through Felix’s hair again. The boy got up, still panting. Changbin peeled the condom off his dick and pumped hard and fast. He growled, and pulled Felix’s head closer to his cock, then came hard onto his face. The boy whimpered, some drops made it onto his eyes, and hung heavily on his eyelashes when he raised his lids. Some got into his hair, he knew as Changbin wiped it off. A lot hit his lips. Felix licked it off with his tongue. It felt good. It didn’t taste very great - too bitter - but it was enough to lessen Felix’s cravings.

Changbin sat down across from him, panting heavily as well. Felix recovered. He didn’t feel any different.

“God damn it - Shit!” He cursed. Changbin looked up, clearly shocked.

“Fuck it, I need it inside me.” Felix snapped.

“Need... what?” Changbin stuttered, as he eyed Felix making his way towards him.

“I need your semen. Inside me.” Felix sat on Changbin’s lap and held the older member’s dick in his hand, ready to put it back in.

“Woah - Hey! Wait a second.” Changbin shouted in panic. He lifted Felix off his body held his hands in front of him - in between them.

“Sorry, Felix...” He was still panting. “But I don’t think I can do that again. I’m tired… for now.”

“Aw.” Felix pouts, then looks down at his hardening dick. “Can you finger me again and make me cum?”

Changbin sighed. He put his pants back on and moved closer. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you guys feel abt a sequel fic where hyunjin is the one turned :^)


	3. Triple Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin is feeling tired after doing it with Felix for many days in a row. Chan offers to help.

“_Oh, Fuck!_” Felix gasped. His head hung off the edge of the couch he was laid down on. Changbin had his hand on his dick and was jerking him off as he pounded into him. He was fucking him _hard_. Felix loved it.

They were having a quickie in a dressing room before a performance. Which, saying it now, doesn’t sound as good of an idea as it did a while ago. They were performing “Miroh” today. Felix recalled the choreography. Fuck. Changbin's gonna be tired.

This time, Felix knew. Changbin didn’t have a condom on as he fucked the younger member. Felix felt himself jolt as he came once. He bucked his hips upwards and his back curled as Changbin quickened and came inside. It was cold, like Felix had just shoved some ice cubes up his ass - _Weird. _Felix thought. _I thought semen was supposed to be hot._ He pondered. He could feel it lurching around his insides; it was ice-cold. Changbin didn’t pull out, and he was panting. He still had his head buried in Felix’s chest, and the boy still had his legs spread and wrapped around Changbin’s hips.

“We should get going, the members will start looking for us.” Felix muttered. Changbin nodded, and sighed sharply as he pulled out and pulled up his pants. Felix did the same, his hand reached down and felt his bum, nothing was coming out. His body, now as incubus’s, soaked all the jizz right up.

He looked down at his stomach.

Something felt different.

The chilling feeling he first had was now gone, and it had gradually turned into soothing warmth that now stretched throughout his body. It wasn’t like the burning heat he felt when he got turned - it didn’t make him feel sweaty and sick; it erupted from his chest every time he let out a breath, and felt as if he was tucked in a cozy blanket during a rainy night. Felix liked it.

“Do you need to clean yourself up?” Changbin asked, while he buckled his belt. Felix shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Seems to have soaked it all up.” He shrugged. Changbin tilted his head and parted his lips, confused.

“Are you sure?” He asked. The boy nodded again. “I’m pretty sure.”

  
  
  


Felix was right. Changbin was  _ pooped _ . He still gave a hundred and ten percent during the performance, but Felix could tell that he was hella tired.

Changbin was asleep the whole drive back, while Felix and the other members were just as rowdy as when they hadn’t performed yet. Changbin rested his head on Felix’s shoulder as he slept, Felix watched him peacefully. It was cute seeing his chest rise and fall slowly, but the boy was concerned. They’ve been doing this for a few days - fucking. One session per day seemed to satisfy Felix. It never had him fully content or even the slightest bit tired, but it was enough. Felix wasn’t the only person concerned, though. He noticed that as Chan was shooting them worried looks throughout the ride home.

“Changbin’s really tired, huh.” Felix heard Jeongin say from the back, amongst all the screaming.

“He’s always tired. What’s new.” Seungmin retorted, and was accompanied with the other members’ giggles and laughs. Chan got up from his seat and made his way over to Felix.  _ Should I tell him if he asks? _ The boy asked himself. He  _ did  _ want to tell Chan, Felix trusted their leader and was sure he would know what to do. And Changbin  _ was  _ tired. Really. Felix felt bad not knowing whether Changbin kept fucking him for a good lay, or just to help him out.  _ I should tell Chris.  _ He decided.

“Is Changbin okay?” Chan whispered, luckily close enough to be heard. Felix nodded, unconfidently. Chan tilted his head and sat closer.

“What’s going on? Is there something I should know?” He asked kindly, he always did. Felix sighed and lowered his gaze.

“Okay, I know this sounds crazy, but someone turned me into an incubus. So Changbin and I have kinda been… um… doing it. I’m sorry for not telling you. We didn’t want anyone to know.” Felix said in English, he didn’t want the other members to find out, even though he knew that they could understand English pretty well. He glanced up for a second. Chan’s expression had changed. He was confused, as expected, but his gaze softened, and he put on a reassuring tone.

“It’s fine, Felix. I understand.” Chan answered, in English, as well. He held his lips apart, still wanting to say something. Felix waited for him to speak again.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Chan finally asked. Felix looked at Chan, shocked. He wasn’t sure what the older member meant - and he could only think of one thing. Felix cocked his head and parted his lips. “Well...”

  
  
  


Felix and Changbin watched as Chan rummaged through his things, he opened as drawer that Felix hadn’t seen the inside of yet.

“Do you know what this is?” Chan asked, as he pulled out a mouth-gag. Felix recognized the fabric; it was shiny.  _ Leather.  _ But he didn’t know what it was for. He shook his head. Changbin seemed to know, though.

“Where did you get that?” He asked rather loudly, clearly surprised. Chan lowered his head and placed his hand on his nape.

“Uh, let’s not… talk about that.” He said shyly. Changbin scoffed. “Okay.”

Felix’s eyes flickered between Chan and Changbin. He assumed that it was used for sex, but he didn’t know how. It looked like a necklace - will they put it around his neck?

“Are you okay with wearing that?” Changbin asked, turning away for a brief second to shake his head at Chan when he brought out condoms.

“What is it for?” Felix whispered, glancing at it again as it now hung from Changbin’s hand.

“Your mouth. You put it on like this.” Changbin said, as he held it in front of his own mouth. “Are you fine with it?”

“Does it hurt?” Felix answered. Changbin and Chan both shook their heads.

“You can try putting it on first. If you don’t like it, you can take it off.” Chan said. He sat down next to the youngest member and offered to put it on. Felix let him, Chan fixed it onto the boy and stepped back.

“Okay?” He asked. Felix nodded. He pulled it down only for a second.

“But I can’t talk like this.”

“That’s the point.” Changbin laughed. He petted Felix’s head.

“Seriously, though. We can’t use condoms?” Chan asked. Changbin shrugged. “It’s fine. It’s safe. And Felix said he prefers it that way.”

Changbin did the talking, since Felix couldn’t. He nodded again. And the two older members shared a glance.

“Just hit either one of us if you want us to stop, okay?” Chan said soothingly. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of Felix’s face. They couldn’t have a safe word, not with a between Felix’s teeth. Felix didn’t need to nod to let them know. He unzipped his pants. Both boys inhaled.

  
  
  


The mouth-gag wasn’t the only thing Chan had in his possession. Felix was well-aware of that at this point.

His cheek was pressed against the covers of the bed. Hips raised and legs slightly apart as Chan strapped leather cuffs on his wrists. A pair of hands slid down Felix’s thighs and spread his legs more.  _ Changbin.  _ Felix guesses. And he wasn’t wrong. Changbin had proceeded to licking, he started with Felix’s sac, brushing his tongue lightly against it - too lightly. Felix whimpered and Changbin scoffed; Felix felt his breath against his skin. His request was granted, though. And after a second, Felix felt Changbin’s tongue on his hole. He exhaled, with a moan coming out at the end of his breath. Changbin’s tongue pushed into him.

“Feel good?” Chan muses, Felix closes his eyes and nods. He wishes he could tell Chan how good it felt, but he didn’t mind keeping the gag on - it gave him something to bite down on when Chan spanked his ass.

“Hng!” Felix screamed. His back arched even more, and Felix could hear the chains from the cuffs clinking together and making sounds. His insides tensed up around Changbin’s tongue, making him pull out immediately.

“Damn.” Chan whispered as he got the lube and poured it over Felix’s ass, letting it flow down between his cheeks and eventually to his thighs. Chan and Changbin switched, this time Chan was the one fingering Felix. He pushed deep inside Felix, knowing that he’d already been prepared. Felix moaned softly, Chan was rougher, he went deeper than Changbin, too. But Changbin knew all Felix’s sweet spots, and rubbed against them almost every time. And he knew.

“You’ll find it, eventually.” Changbin said, as he shifted towards Felix. He stopped, right in front of the younger member.

“Flip him over.” Changbin said, Chan nodded. He pulled his fingers out. Felix whined. 

“Shh.” Changbin hushed, as Chan uncuffed Felix and flipped over in one swift motion. Before the boy could even realize that his wrists were free, Chan cuffed them again, this time in front of his body.

Chan pulled Felix’s knees apart, and used his thumbs to expose Felix’s entrance. It was throbbing now, Felix could tell. He saw Chan’s lips curl upwards the slightest bit as his face disappeared between his legs. He whimpered and felt his dick almost twitch as Chan teased his tip with his tongue. He sucked on it tightly, and Felix moaned as Chan continued doing this, fingers penetrating him once again.

Felix panted heavily, he saw, with the corner of his eye, Changbin. He watched Changbin take his erection out, and felt him pull the mouth-gag off his lips.

“You know what to do, Lix.” Changbin mumbled, and Felix understood. He tilted his chin up, feeling his nose bump against the tip. The boy opened his mouth stuck his tongue out. Changbin’s dick pressed against his lips, Felix tasted the familiar bitter substance before he felt Changbin’s dick slide into his mouth.

“Fuck, that’s good...” Changbin gasped. He placed his hand under Felix’s head, and sometimes pulled on his hair out of reflex. Felix shut his eyes, he struggled at Changbin’s length and almost always felt it hit his throat whenever Changbin moved. Tears ran down his cheeks as he nearly choked. He gasped and made a strangled noise. Changbin immediately pulled out. Felix coughed and gagged. Chan stopped as well and quickly propped Felix back up, lifting him off his back and letting him sit down, removing the cuffs as well. He was crying, which made both his hyungs feel really,  _ really _ bad.

“Oh no - Felix, I’m so sorry.” Changbin said, and he meant it. Felix could hear the urgency in his voice, and, through all the wetness in his eyes, could see his concern on his face. Changbin and Chan both wiped his tears, and Changbin pulled Felix into a soft hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” He repeated, voice getting softer each time he said so. Chan pulled forward, still checking on Felix.

“It’s okay.” The youngest member stammered, lips shaking as he spoke. He pulled away and sat in between the two.

“We can still keep going.” He stuttered, still huffing from the crying.

“Are you sure?” Changbin and Chan asked, almost simultaneously. Felix nodded, as his face cleared of the redness before, and he put on a soft smile to assure them that he was fine.

“Okay.” Chan said. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Felix’s. The boy flinched, he’d never been kissed before. Not even Changbin kissed him on the lips yet. He closed his eyes, and felt Chan’s lips push a bit harder as the older member inched his body closer.

Changbin watched the brief kiss take place. He felt something bubbling in his chest, and his upper lip curled. He got jealous. Changbin pulled Felix away from Chan, and placed him on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s chest. Felix was startled at first, but then giggled, almost laughing. Chan pouted and moved closer again. Felix felt something growing on his butt. Changbin was getting hard again.

“I’m gonna put it in.” Changbin whispered into Felix’s ear, and planted a playful kiss on it right after. Felix didn’t answer, he braced himself. Chan guided Felix’s chin towards him, and kissed him again. Felix felt his lids go down as he indulged in the sweet feeling of being kissed, when he felt Changbin’s tip go in. Felix broke away from Chan’s kiss in surprise. He felt Changbin let out a moan on his back as he pushed deeper. He leaned back, and laid down. Felix changed his position, he rose up for a second, and accidentally pulled Changbin out. He heard the older member whine, he didn’t mind - he wasn’t going to stop anyway. Felix set his knees apart, and raised his ass over Changbin’s throbbing erection.

“Do you want me?” He teased. Changbin cursed.

“Fuck.  _ Yes.  _ Please.” The older member begged, Felix smirked. He glanced over at Chan, who was patiently waiting for his turn. He hadn’t removed his pants yet, but there was a bulge protruding.  _ Good enough. _

Felix lowered himself, and felt Changbin’s tip hit his hole. He was bigger than before; that must’ve turned him on. Felix moaned loudly as he fully sunk down, taking in Changbin’s entire length. He caught a glimpse of Chan licking his lips, and shot him a mischievous look.  _ You’re next _ . His lips told him.

“ _ Fuck… Felix. _ ” Changbin said under his breath. His breathing getting heavy as Felix moved more. It didn’t take long until Changbin started thrusting on his own, Felix teased him too much by going too slow, or sometimes pulled out for a few seconds.

“I’m close.” He whispered, he heard Felix gasp.

“Fuck!” Felix screamed, as he came hard. His release splattered all over the covers of the bed. He pumped his dick a few times, and more came out, but only dribbled out of his urethra and slowly made its way down his shaft. Changbin saw Felix cum and knew he could, too. And he knew blowing his load inside Felix was enough to make the younger member cum again.

“I’m cumming.” Changbin grunted, and bucked his hips up to release his sperm into the deepest part of Felix he could reach. Felix whimpered, and sure enough, came again. The ice-cold feeling of Changbin’s semen burst inside him, and once again turned into that relaxing warmth he’s now starting to crave.

“Fuck.” Changbin panted, as Felix pulled him out. He let him rest and went over to Chan. It was his turn now.

  
  
  


“ _ Fuck. _ ” Felix whimpered, right before Chan pulled him into a short kiss. He brushed his tongue against Felix’s lips, then pushed the boy’s head down onto the bed.

“You don’t want to use the thing?” Felix suggested, Chan chuckled.

“I wanna hear you scream when I fuck you.”

He didn’t bother putting any more lube, Changbin’s cum was probably all over Felix’s asshole. Felix panted, anticipating the pleasure as he felt Chan penetrate him. He winced, as Chan jerked his hips forward, ramming into Felix. He shrieked. It kind of burned. Chan was bigger than Changbin, Felix had come to notice.

“Hurts?” Chan asked, Felix whimpered and shook his head obediently.

“It d-doesn’t hurt.” The younger member felt himself jolt when Chan thrusted sharply.

“Alright.” Chan muttered. He set a quick pace right away, he waited too long. He was balls deep. Chan could feel Felix twitching as he moved.

“Cum...ming...” Felix trailed off, he whined as he came not long after.

“Good boy.” Felix felt a sharp sting on his ass; Chan spanked him. He moaned, as the older member pulled his hair, yanking his head up. Tears were streaming down his cheeks again, at this point, he was a screaming mess. Felix wondered what kind of face he made when Chan did that, as he saw Changbin’s pupil ride up and down Felix’s body, as his lips formed into a sly smile.

Felix felt Chan’s hand brush against his thigh, and also felt it when he grabbed the boy’s knee and pulled it up into the air. Felix gasped, Chan pulled Felix’s leg and threw it over his shoulder, leaving the younger member fully spread. His dick bobbing up and down as Chan got rougher. Chan grunted as he bucked his hips. Felix screamed. Chan finally found his prostate. Felix didn't feel it right away, but he came immediately. The hot pleasure later hit him, since it came along with Chqn's dick pounding on his prostate over and over.

Chan didn't let Felix know he was coming. Felix only knew when he felt a surge of heat erupt of his insides. He was expecting it to be cold like Changbin's, but to his surprise, found Chan's to be different. It was warm and soothing, but barely there. It felt like warm water trickling down into him. Felix liked it. But not as much as he did Changbin's. It wasn't as satisfying as the feeling he got from Changbin's releases. It lingered a bit longer though, even after Chan pulled out.

Felix fell onto the bed, panting. His hole was twitching. Chan stared down at the younger member, his eyes trailed up Felix's body; semen oozed from Felix entrance; his back was rising and falling; and his hair a mess. Chan felt the fatigue collapse on him, and his eyes slowly shut.

"What. The. Fuck." Changbin said. Chan's eyes snapped back open.

"Why? What's wrong?" Felix said, as both older members stared at him in confusion, eyes flickering up and down.

"You grew wings… and a tail… and horns." Chan and Changbin both said, this time simultaneously.


	4. What.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix leaves in a hurry, he comes across Jisung and Minho doing... questionable things.

Changbin, Chan and Felix all watched, both in horror and fascination. They stared at Felix’s tail swing back and forth as he turned around to see for himself. Chan and Changbin’s gaze followed Felix’s head, seeing if the tiny and almost cartoonish-looking horns were real or not.

“Are… Are they real?” Chan stuttered. Felix made a face.

“You tell me!” The incubus practically screamed.

“I like how they’re purple.” Changbin laughed nervously.

“They are?” Felix reached behind him and grabbed his tail, it was long enough for him to bring around his waist and examine it. Chan looked, as well.  _ They are. _ They both thought.

“Your wings are moving, as well.” Changbin quietly noted. Chan reached for them and touched it. It felt leathery, he was kind of drawn to it.

“That feels weird.” Felix giggled, unintentionally. It felt ticklish, but just  _ almost  _ ticklish.

“Oh?” Chan ran his fingers through it a bit more. He couldn’t stop, it was just so entertaining to him. And seeing Felix’s reactions just added more fuel to that fire.

“Hyung, stop it.” Felix said. He didn’t say it forcefully, but he definitely meant it. And Chan knew.

“I think I need to go another round.” Felix mumbled, gazing up at Changbin and Chan pleadingly, both members shook their heads. Felix pouted.

“Sorry.” Chan panted. Felix smiled and waved his hand.

“It’s fine.” He said, pulling his clothes back on.

“I’ll just…” Felix tucked his tail down his pants and his wings in his shirt, “keep looking.”

Chan didn’t know what the younger boy meant, and he sort of didn’t want to. Changbin handed Felix his beanie to cover up his horns, and they waved each other goodbye - so nonchalantly that they’d almost forgotten the steamy threesome that the three of them just had.

Felix hummed quietly as he walked around the dorm, he pondered whether or not he’d let any other members know - and, subsequently, fuck him. He’d made it to the living room and saw Seungmin, with Jeongin accompanying him.  _ No way. _ Felix told himself. He wouldn’t drag those two into this - he couldn’t. They were the babies of the group.

Felix kept walking, he caught a glimpse of Woojin hanging out nearby. He was too scared to ask, so the boy pressed on. Felix didn’t realize he was already running, because he crashed right into Hyunjin immediately after turning the corner, bumping into the taller member and knocking his own beanie off.

“Oh, sorry, Felix. I didn’t see you coming around.” Hyunjin asked, raising his eyebrow in the slightest way.  _ Shoot, he must’ve noticed.  _ Felix cursed. He just shook his head and pushed pass Hyunjin.

“Are you wearing fake horns?” Hyunjin asked, reaching down for Felix’s beanie as the boy froze.

“Uh. Yeah.” He choked. Hyunjin just scoffed. “Okay, then.”

“Why were you running? Did something happen?” The taller member asked again, this time more concerned. Felix shook his head dismissively.

“It’s nothing. I just need to do something real quick. Sorry.” Felix said, not even turning to look at him. Hyunjin seemed to be taken aback, as he just awkwardly replied with an “okay” and let the boy carry on. Felix glanced back, Hyunjin had already left, seeming to be in a hurry.  _ Hmm. Maybe. _ Felix thought to himself, and smirked.

Changbin had been long gone by the time Chan heard a knock on his door. He helped put everything back and clean everything up, then left without another word. Changbin was probably uncomfortable with the fact he, Chan, and Felix just had a threesome. They’ve seen each other’s dicks before, but never quite as erect. Changbin must think it was weird, and Chan doesn’t blame him. It was definitely odd.

_ I just saw how Changbin’s dick looks like hard. And I fucked Felix. I fucked him and spilled all over him. Damn.  _ Chan’s thoughts kept repeating. He shook them off.

“Come in.” Chan called. The door slowly swayed and Hyunjin’s head peered into the room.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So, uh…” Hyunjin stammered. He shuffled into the room and shifting around uncomfortably, not knowing whether he wanted to sit down or just stand there. Chan raised his eyebrows, and Hyunjin eventually just leaned on the door once he closed it.

“Yeah?” Chan prompted. Hyunjin coughed.

“Do you…” He shifted again. “Do you happen to know why Felix is wearing fake horns?”

Oh shit. Chan could hear himself curse under his breath. He laughed nervously.

“Ah, about that. I’m gonna tell you something. You can’t tell the other members about this, okay?”

Felix paced through the halls. He wasn’t quite sure what - or who - he was looking for, but he needed to find something quick. He couldn’t just keep wearing hats all the time, and what if he wanted to wear shorts? The tail would hang from his ass, even if he did tuck it into his waistband. The thoughts clouded his head and were spiraling out of control as Felix started to panic. Shit. Shit. Shit. _ Ah!  _

What.

Felix slowed down, both his thoughts and movement stopped. Did. Someone. Just… Moan?

Felix walked cautiously slow, until he heard the sound again. It was behind a door - in a room. Felix knew whose room it was. Minho’s. He pressed his ear against the door. He heard the voice again. Jisung. Felix was intrigued, he knew Minho and Jisung were a thing - sort of like what he and Changbin were - but he didn’t think they took it this far. Minho shushed Jisung right after, and things got so quiet that Felix couldn’t even hear anything happening, not even the slapping sounds or the heavy breathing. He pushed his face flatter against the surface, as if it did anything to help. It didn’t, just so you know. Felix leaned on the door too hard and it couldn’t take his weight, it swung open and he fell into the room.

“Ah.” All three of them said. They all wore the same expression, too; mouth slightly agape and eyes wide as fuck. Felix naturally turned away in shame. Jisung was sitting on Minho’s dick and had his legs spread wide. They were having sex, and Felix walked right into it.

“Sorry.” He said shyly. Minho had bolted up as soon as the door opened, and Jisung had pulled him out and hid underneath the covers.

“We forgot to lock the door.” Jisung mumbled.

“Yeah, I think he noticed.” Minho mumbled back.

“Sorry.” Felix repeated. His face was burning up, and his sweat was running cold. It was so weird seeing them doing that. Jisung looked like a girl in that position.  _ Is that how I looked like?  _ Felix thought.

“Ah, it’s fine.” They both replied, flippantly - might I add. Felix slowly turned back around, facing them. Minho was shirtless, but was wearing his jeans and had pulled them back on. Felix noticed the tent in his pants slowly going away. Jisung, on the other hand, was the other way around. He was wearing a large and fluffy sweater, but had no pants on. Felix tried not to recall the image of Jisung’s erection poking out from below the sweater’s hem.

“So…” Jisung said from underneath the covers.

“Let’s, uh...” He clicked his tongue, trying to put together a sentence. Felix couldn’t tell if Jisung was blushing, he was hiding. But Minho was as red as a tomato, and his usually pale complexion didn’t help mask it.

“You… um. Let’s…” Jisung trailed off, and Minho chimed in before he could finish his sentence.

“Why are you wearing fake horns?”

“Why were you having sex?” Felix crossed his arms.

“We… just wanted to. We do it all the time.” Jisung reasoned.

“I’m surprised you guys haven’t been caught yet with how loud are.” Felix remarked.

“We would’ve. This is just the only time we’ve forgotten to lock the door.” Minho defended, while Jisung nodded.

“It’s fine. I won’t tell, anyway.” Felix assured. They both sighed.

“So we’re gonna… go back to having sex. Can you like, maybe leave?” Minho awkwardly dictated. Felix reached behind him and clicked the door lock.

“Can I, um… join?”

“Uh… why?”

“Someone kind of…” Felix’ trailed off, and he pulled his tail out instead. Why try to explain when showing them says it all?

“Wow.” Both boys said monotonously. Felix scoffed.

“I have wings, too.”

“Who did this to you?” Jisung asks, as he laid down on his back comfortably. The boy was surprisingly casual about this, so was Minho. Felix questioned why, but he wasn’t complaining. Jisung was still wearing a sweater, and Felix liked seeing the way it slid down Jisung’s stomach as his back arched, revealing a glimpse of his toned stomach. It was attractive; Jisung’s body. It was somehow perfectly in the middle of fit and petite.

“A fan - someone at the fansign. It’s why I fainted.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah...” Felix added, as his eyes made their way down, Jisung’s penis was less than half as hard as it was a while ago, but still visible. Felix’s gaze fell onto Jisung’s thighs. They were prettier when bare, since Felix could see the toned yet slim shape of the boy’s legs.

“Your legs are so pretty.” Felix blurted out, Jisung lips parted.

“Oh?” He mused, but rather blankly. Felix nodded his head, then shook it - right after what he said had registered into his mind.

“Oh - sorry. It just came out.”

“Don’t be.” Minho said from behind him, “He likes it. Don’t you, Sungie?”

Felix glanced at Jisung, who gave him a reassuring nod, along with a soft giggle.

“Don’t be nervous.” Jisung whispered. Felix nodded (still very nervously). The incubus bent down and let his hand disappear underneath Jisung’s top, fingers running freely on the boy’s soft skin. Felix felt Minho’s hand across his stomach for a brief moment, before it slid down to his thighs. Felix felt the older member’s breath getting heavier, as well as his own, especially when Minho unzipped Felix’s pants for him.

“Come on, already. I’m waiting.” Jisung chimed, Minho chuckled and shushed him yet again.

“Alright, alright.” He hissed, but somehow - lovingly. Minho made his way around Felix and bent down in front of Jisung, taking his knees apart and pressing his lips against the boy’s dick. Jisung threw his head back and let out a breathy groan.

“Fuck. Yes.” He muttered. Minho smirked while sucking him off. Felix sat back and watched them for a while, not wanting to intrude on them (again).

They didn’t keep at it for very long. Soon enough, Minho peeled his lips off Jisung’s dick and roughly flipped him over - onto his stomach, spreading the boy’s legs while he was at it. Jisung’s voice hitched as he whined. Minho ignored him and pulled Jisung’s sweater off his head, getting some resistance from the younger member.

“Why are you getting shy all of the sudden?” Minho teased, and pressed Jisung’s forehead onto the covers when he tried to look back.

“Felix. Come here.” The older boy said, cocking his head. Felix silently approached, eyeing Jisung’s now naked body. Felix could notice Jisung getting hard; he must like it. That’s good, Felix was starting to get worried. Jisung’s dick swaying heavily and his sac seeming to tighten. The boy’s entrance was throbbing, as well. Minho must be rough. The thought of that made Felix gulp.

“Fuck Jisung.” Minho affirmed. Felix’s jaw dropped.

“Um - What? A-Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah.”

“B-But… Jisung -” Felix stammered.

“I’m okay with it.” Jisung cut him off. “Just make sure you fuck me real good.”

“Oh, okay.” Felix mumbled, slightly intimidated now. He slipped a condom over his dick and poured some lube on it, as well. Jisung’s hand reached back and pulled his own cheeks apart, expectantly.

“Here goes.” Felix said, pressing his tip against Jisung’s hole. He let out a groan involuntarily. Jisung was so warm and tight. It felt so fucking good. Jisung inhaled sharply, through his teeth, and moaned loudly.

“Good job, Jisungie. You look so fucking hot.” Minho called to them, from behind Felix again. He almost forgot that Minho was watching. Jisung didn’t. He was just waiting for it. Even just the sound of Minho’s voice went straight to his dick. Jisung gasped, and tightened up around Felix. He was  _ really  _ enjoying this. Felix started moving, quite quickly actually. He was in a bit of a hurry to cum again, and the pleasure of topping was so much more powerful and upfront. He preferred bottoming, personally. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t indulge in the paradise that was Jisung’s ass.

“Fuck. Harder.” Jisung grunted, rolling his hips to the beat of Felix’s thrusting. Jisung propped himself up on his palms, and seemed to be pressing back to get Felix deeper into him. Felix wasn’t gonna lie, Minho was bigger than him, and he felt almost apologetic to Jisung since he couldn’t fuck him as rough as he liked. Felix changed his rhythm completely, going with a bunch of sloppy yet forceful thrusts instead. Jisung seemed to like it better; he’d stopped whining, and Felix could tell that the boy was close to climaxing. Felix couldn’t last any longer, though, and he spilled inside Jisung and into the condom without even hitting Jisung’s prostate. Felix panted, he was still high on his orgasm when he pulled out abruptly. He wanted to try something he’d learned from Jisung himself.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Jisung shrieked, as Felix lowered himself onto Jisung’s dick. He had bounced a few times when he felt a presence behind him again. Minho lined his fully erect dick to Jisung’s twitching hole, and forced himself inside.

Jisung screamed - something vaguely similar to the word “fuck”. He couldn’t even say intelligible words anymore. Felix released again, the white fluid splattering all over Jisung’s chest. Jisung was crying, Felix figured he could make him feel better.

“God, Jisung. You’re so fucking pretty.” Felix panted. Jisung’s eyes seemed to light up at his words. He could see the boy’s cheeks getting redder, and his breathing got more uneven.

“You’re so hot. You’re so sexy.” Minho added, grunting as he gripped onto Jisung’s thighs and thrusted harder. Minho knew what he was doing, he knew how to angle his hips so that his dick would collide with Jisung’s prostate. He knew how hard Jisung wanted him to fuck him.

“I’m -” Jisung gasped. “I’m cumming!-”

Minho pulled out right as Jisung said that, but Felix didn’t react. He purposely raised himself up high and let his ass roughly drop onto Jisung’s dick. Jisung’s stomach convulsed and contracted tensely, as he came hard into Felix. The incubus gave a few more drops to fully milk him dry, and clenched his insides as he pulled Jisung out. Jisung’s semen made Felix’s mouth tingle. It made him taste sweet chocolate at the back of his tongue, with the slight tang of strawberry, somehow mixed in there. Felix was intrigued by it for a while, and gained a taste for it. Until a bitter and spicy sort of tang kicked him at the back of his throat. It almost felt like he’d down a chili pepper without chewing it, and the spiciness lasted longer than the sweet taste, and spread throughout his mouth, too. Felix coughed a bit, but stopped immediately when the feeling disappeared. Felix stuck his tongue out and bit his lip. He didn’t like it.

“Oh.” Minho shifted closer to Felix, “Your tail disappeared.”

“Your horns and wings, too.” Jisung noted.

“Cool.” Felix said, relieved. He inched for his clothes, sprawled all over the floor, then Minho grabbed his wrist.

“Hold on, tiger.” Minho hummed. He pulled Felix closer, as the boy turned around, then pushed him down to the bed, onto his back.

“I haven’t come yet.”

Felix panted heavily and quickly, seeing Minho loom over him made him nervous.

“Don’t be scared, Lixie.” Jisung comforted, even running his fingers through Felix’s hair.

“It’s okay.” Minho cooed, “You’ll be fine.”

Felix felt Minho’s tip tease his entrance, he lifted his head to sneak a glimpse at what he was going to take in, but Minho forced his head down.

“No peeking.” Felix saw Jisung smirk; he and Minho seemed to share a glance, but Felix couldn’t see anything aside from the ceiling.

“Are you okay with this?” Minho asked. Felix answered ‘yes’ immediately - before he realized Minho asked him for something else. He felt hands slip over his neck, and felt the grip tighten as well. Felix heard a moan escape from his lips as Minho penetrated him, almost as forcefully as he did to Jisung earlier - maybe even harder.

Minho didn’t know Felix’s body as well as he knew Jisung’s. Felix felt him thrust hard onto a certain spot inside, but it only just about probed his prostate, barely missing it. It wouldn’t normally make him cum, but Felix felt his hips buck involuntarily, and his orgasm come quickly and forcefully.

Felix felt the pressure of Minho’s thumbs pressing onto the sides on his neck, as well as his nails digging into his skin. Minho held him like this for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Felix gasped loudly, and Minho let go.

“You okay?” He asked, not stopping his thrusting.

“Yes.” Felix whispered, through the strain of his throat. Jisung brushed his fingers against Felix’s cheek, collecting his tears.

“Oh, no. You left a bruise.” He cooed. Felix didn’t realize he was crying, he just assumed his vision got blurry from the slight asphyxiation.

“I did?” Minho asked, concern ringing in his tone now. He paused, as if to check. “Oh, shit. Sorry.”

“Are you okay, Felix? Do you wanna keep going?” Jisung asked, more alarmed now that Felix was panting and coughing a bit. Felix nodded. Minho stayed silent after that. He continued thrusting, with moderation for Felix’s sake. Felix breathed unevenly, his exhales would sometimes stutter and get caught, causing the boy to have to grunt to get air in and out. Minho kept getting gentler, he settled for a pace that Felix could keep up with - well, for the state that he was in right now. Felix closed his eyes and whimpered. He came again.

“Damn.” Jisung muttered. Minho didn’t reply, again. The only sound he made was a rough grunt when he came hard inside Felix. It was explosive. And hot - burning hot. It was almost as hot as Jisung’s was spicy. Felix didn’t like it, either. Even Chan’s was better. Felix questioned why he could - for the lack of a better term - taste the other members’ semen, and even tell them apart. He wondered what Hyunjin’s tasted like. What. Where did that come from. Felix was high on his orgasm, and random thoughts were pouring just to keep him awake. They failed.

“Felix?” Jisung called out to him.

“Felix.” He repeated. The incubus’s lids opened. He rubbed his eyes and sat up groggily. Jisung was holding some things, and slowly but surely, came into vision.

“What is that.” Felix said. He pointed at the bright pink device that was held in Jisung’s hand. It was a vibrator, but Felix didn’t know that.

“It’s a vibrator.” Jisung said. Felix tilted his head.

“It’s a sex toy.” He rephrased.

“You put it up your butt and turn it on. It feels good.” It came with a remote. Jisung handed it to him, too.

“I’ll let you borrow mine. I already washed it. Do the same when you give it back.” Jisung added.

“Thanks.” Felix reluctantly took the device into his own hands. Jisung didn’t reply, he had his head buried in his closet.

“Oh, and here.” He gave Felix something else. This time recognized it. They were black thigh highs, hemmed by intricate lacing at the end.

“What are these for?”

“You don’t know?” Jisung laughed while saying so.

“No, no. I know. But like, I don’t need it, so why are you giving it to me.” Felix reached his hand out, offering to give it back. Jisung swatted his head away.

“Ah, you didn’t know? Changbin likes them.” Jisung blatantly states.

“How the hell would I know?!” Felix exclaims, he paused and stared into Jisung’s eyes intensely. “How did  _ you  _ know?”

The boy simply laughed. And shot Felix down.

“Minho told me. No need to get jealous.” Jisung joked. Felix’s gaze softened. Why  _ was  _ he jealous? Changbin and him weren’t in a relationship. Not like Minho and Jisung. If anything,  _ Changbin  _ should be jealous. Felix was the one fucking everyone in sight, anyway. What made him think that he could monopolize Changbin.

“I’m not jealous.” Felix said. Firmly.

“Alright, alright. Whatever you say.” Felix could tell that Jisung was teasing him. He grunted through his nose and turned around. “Thanks for the stuff.”

He said. Then left.

_ Screw you, Jisung. Screw you, feelings. I’m just gonna go find Changbin.  _ Felix made a ‘hmph’ sound as he fumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its near hihi
> 
> its comin


	5. Let's.

“Felix?” Changbin shifted his legs. Uncomfortably, might I add.

“Are you - why do I feel something vibrating?” He asked, more reluctant for an answer than expectant. Felix was sitting on his lap, they were fooling around together before going live on a radio show.

“Oh, yeah. Jisung gave me a vibrator yesterday and I’m using it right now.” The incubus nonchalantly stated. Changbin raised his brow, and slowly lifted Felix off his dick and onto his thigh instead.

“Does anybody else know about this?”

“Channie. And - well, technically Jisung.”

“Ah.” Changbin said, rather blankly. Felix had his head resting on the older member’s shoulder, and couldn’t see his face. So he couldn’t see the puzzled expression Changbin wore.

“So you’re just gonna… live like this?” Changbin whispered. Felix pulled his body back, and had his face inches away from Changbin’s.

“Like how?” Felix asked. Changbin inhaled.

“Like, just doing this everyday? With some of the members? You’re okay with that?” Felix looked at Changbin quizzically. He wasn’t sure what Changbin was implying. He wondered if the older member was asking because he didn’t like the idea of Felix fucking everyone. But, judging from his tone, Changbin just seemed like he cared about Felix.

“I’m okay with it. Everyone’s being really understanding,” Felix’s pupils darted side to side for a second, and pressed a quick kiss onto Changbin’s forehead. “Especially you, hyung.”

Changbin just smiled, he felt himself kind of melting as his gaze fell to the floor. Felix giggled and slipped off of Changbin’s body.  _ Later.  _ He mouthed. He turned around to head to his seat, as the show host let them know that they would be starting.

Felix felt himself dozing off. The soft, wet sounds of water splashing dissolved into the background as he shut his eyes. He indulged in the sweet scent of Chan’s body and the warm feeling of his hands roaming Felix’s back. They seemed to be doing everything but keep him awake.

Chan kissed his neck, as his hands slid into the water and cupped Felix’s ass. He must’ve noticed Felix falling asleep, his lack of reaction making Chan realize.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me now, Felix.” He mused, rubbing at the younger member’s wing. Felix somehow figured out how to make them grow back and disappear at his will. And you know Chan abused the fuck out of that. Felix flinched and moved around until Chan stopped tickling him.

“Ah, stop that...” He giggled. He had his arms wrapped around Chan’s neck, and was flirtatiously playing with his icy, blond hair.

“Felix.” Chan whispered, against Felix’s jawline.

“Yes?” Felix pulled back slightly, his eyes meeting with Chan’s. The older member didn’t reply. Felix felt fingers run up his nape. Chan gripped onto his hair tightly, and pulled him into a kiss. Felix gasped when he felt a sharp pull on his locks.

“You’re still falling asleep.” The leader scolded. Felix’s gaze narrowed.

“Then do something.” He hissed. Chan kissed him one last time, brushing his tongue against Felix’s lips before pulling away. Felix felt Chan’s tip on his entrance. Without another word, Chan penetrated him.

A small shriek escaped Felix’s mouth, as he rocked his hips onto the older member’s dick. Chan moved, as well, he thrusted softly. And anytime either of them moved too harshly, the water would slosh around and slap at their skin in return. Felix heard Chan click his tongue.

“Let’s go to our room, yeah?”

“Yes, please.”

“_Fuck._” Felix whimpered, in English. Hearing his accent in his voice somehow turned Chan on immensely.

“Feel good?” Chan answered back, in English as well. He let out a breathy moan as he pushed further into Felix.

“Harder. Please.” The younger member begged.

“Want me to be rougher?” Chan teased. Felix nodded intensely.

“Yes.” He begs. Even harder and more desperate than before.

“I’ll fuck you hard, then. Until you can’t walk.” Chan growled. He pressed a wet kiss to the base of Felix’s nape, just about where his spine could be seen. Felix could sense that the older member wasn’t serious - he was just putting up an act. Chan was into this kind of stuff, and Felix knew. He was fine with it, though. Since it made him feel hot and sexy without even knowing why.

“What’s your safe word?” The leader asked.

“I can’t just say ‘stop?’”

“You can. But that takes out all the fun, doesn’t it?” Those words made a chill run down the boy’s spine. He liked this side of Chan. It was so different from his usual, caring demeanor, but not in a bad way.

It was so. Fucking. Hot.

Felix felt a smile run across his face, he felt giddy. His breathing started hitching and quickening as he anticipated what Chan would do next.

“I don’t have one. I don’t  _ want  _ one. Please fuck me raw, Channie.” Felix groaned, with an especially sultry tone.

“Okay. I’ll do that for you.” Chan didn’t need another ‘okay’ from Felix. He slammed his head onto the floor, and kept the weight of his body on his hand, pushing Felix down as Chan reached for something else. The familiar feeling crept onto the incubus. Chan was cuffing his wrists behind his back.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Chan reverted back to his original tone, for that brief moment. Felix didn’t need to ponder why he broke character. That was the last warning he’d give him.

Felix was only stretched to a bare minimum, only having Chan finger him for a bit with some lube. The older member didn’t bother preparing him again - or even using more lube. He forced himself into Felix, his dick even getting stuck halfway as Felix’s insides tightened around him painfully. His tail whipped Chan’s thigh and wrapped around it tightly. Felix’s wings also bolted up in response, as if reflexively.

“It hurts!” Felix screamed. He meant it. The feeling burned. He felt like he was being ripped open. His legs quivered and his whole body winced. It burns. It fucking burns. Felix gasped as Chan started thrusting, fully ignoring him.

“Don’t worry, princess. It’s not torn.” He soothed, using his thumbs to pull Felix’s cheeks apart. Felix was crying. It really hurt. But something felt wrong. Felix’s erection got even harder once he realized that he liked the pain. The weight on Felix’s head lifted, but Chan’s hand stayed. He roughly grabbed Felix’s bangs and tugged on them harshly, causing the boy’s chin to jerk up sharply. The younger member let out a muffled whimpered, and felt his tears rolling down his cheeks, some even splattering to the floor when Felix’s head whiplashed after Chan suddenly let go of his hair. He could feel the man getting bigger inside him, bigger than before. Chan didn’t give Felix the chance to breathe, and set a rough and almost animalistic pace immediately. Felix pressed his cheek to the hard floor, and saw Chan’s hand root itself onto the surface next to him, hearing a thud as he did so sharply. Felix couldn’t even remember what it felt when Chan didn’t touch his prostate, he moved so roughly that it just always hit it. Felix came, untouched. Chan noticed and pulled out, only to shove himself back in as hard as he could. Felix whimpered and held his breath as he came immediately again.

“You’re taking me so well, baby Felix.” Chan praised. Felix felt his dick twitch. His stomach contracted. His insides tensed up. Chan hit his sweet spot particularly harder this time, and forced Felix to cum again. It felt overwhelming, but his orgasm this time was relatively dry somehow, his milk only dribbling out of his urethra.

“Fuck.” He heard Chan curse under his breath, as he cocked his hips forward into a sloppy climax. Felix felt the older member’s thighs slap against his, and also felt his muscles tensed up because of Chan’s powerful orgasm. Chan’s groaned, and was panting harshly. Almost painfully.

The familiar feeling of Chan’s sperm filled inside him, but it was easily overpowered by other sensations.

The older member paused for a bit, but Felix noticed that he hadn’t pulled out. And pretty soon, Chan started moving again. Felix assumed it was just the adrenaline kicking in.

The space underneath Felix was a mess.

He could feel Chan’s semen slowly trickling down his thighs and onto the floor, as well as his own cum slathered along with it.

Chan moved slower this time, but still harshly. He was more tired for round two, but that didn’t mean he was any more gentler. Chan could feel the sting of his overstimulation ringing through his cock. His legs spasmed and sometimes moved when he didn’t want them to. He hoped Felix couldn’t notice. He was stared down at the incubus; tail whipping around wildly, and wings fluttering and twitching. He seemed pretty occupied. Chan’s eyes followed Felix’s back down to his ass, his shoulders were angled as Chan forced him onto the floor while he fucked him. God, Felix was pretty. And Chan couldn’t take it anymore. It was filling him up.

Felix wasn’t screaming all that much anymore. That can’t be. He has to let Chan know that he’s fucking him brutal.

Felix’s voice cracked as he shrieked. Chan watched in excitement, Felix’s ass, as it reddened immensely.

“Hyung, stop it. Please.” Felix begged, and he was crying again. Chan ignored it. He raised his hand again, and slapped the boy’s ass. Felix felt Chan’s hands on his neck. The leader pulled his chin up, and Felix felt something warm and wet press up against his face. Chan licked him. He wiped his tongue onto Felix’s cheek, catching the tears as they fell. He dropped Felix back down on the floor and pulled back with a grunt. Felix felt himself orgasm again as Chan pushed through his overstimulation and came inside Felix.

“I’m so sorry.” Chan lowered his head and pressed his forehead onto Felix’s lap.

“It’s okay! Really.” Felix reassured. Chan had assumed the worst and thought Felix really  _ was  _ telling him to stop a while ago.

“Really? You were  _ really  _ just playing along?” Chan asked again. Felix nodded.

“Yup. It was nice. I saw another side of you today, hyung.” He remarked. Chan felt himself blush, out of embarrassment and flattery.

“I’m sorry. I’m weird.” He confessed. Felix shook his head.

“You’re not. Everyone has that one thing that they like anyway.” He comforted. Chan hugged him and kissed his forehead lovingly. Felix giggled.

“Oh, and speaking of that...” Felix slipped out of Chan’s arms and pulled something out from under his bed.

“Jisung gave me these - to use with Changbin.” He looked at Chan shyly. “Do you think I should wear them?”

Chan didn’t answer right away, he kept his lips apart and continued to stare down at the thigh highs.

“If you want to. It’s all up to you. I’m sure Changbin won’t mind if you don’t want to, anyway.” He petted Felix’s head as he spoke. Felix looked down.

“Oh. Okay.” He said, blankly. Chan pouted his lips, he felt that Felix was unhappy. But the boy’s expression lit up and he flashed a cute, little smile.

“I’ll wear them, then.” He hummed. Chan smiled back involuntarily.

“Good.” He kissed Felix again, and let him leave the room to look for the other member.

“Hyung?” Felix muttered, quite meekly, as his head stuck out the door and into the room.

“Yeah?” Changbin called out. He was sitting on his table and had his back turned. Felix assumed he was working.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Felix closed the door behind him. He smiled to himself, seeing Changbin still facing his computer.

“Did you need something, Felix?” Changbin asked, finally turning around. Felix smirked.

Changbin’s expression changed, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. Felix was wearing an oversized sweater and the infamous. Black. Thigh highs.

“Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to watch you work.” He walked closer, watching Changbin’s chest rise and fall sharply as his eyes ran up and down Felix’s body.

“Lix...” Changbin trailed off, and seemed to hold his breath when Felix finally got to him and sat on his lap.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Felix mused, and Changbin froze up. Felix giggled as the older member looked away and inhaled sharply.

“Oh, my God, Felix.” Changbin said, he started laughing halfway through his words. Felix laughed, as well, and pulled Changbin’s chin back to face him.

“Do you like it?” Felix whispered. He noticed Changbin’s eyes glance back down again.

“Yeah...” He groaned. Felix smiled. And leaned in.

He shut his eyes, even before he felt his lips touch Changbin’s. The kiss was gentle, it barely felt like it was there. But Felix liked it that way. He liked knowing that he was kissing Changbin because he liked him.

Felix pulled away slowly. He felt his lashes brush against Changbin’s skin as he opened his eyes.

“Was that?” Changbin muttered. Felix nodded. Changbin’s expression hardened ever so slightly.

“Felix, what are we?” He asks. Felix looks down, unable to answer.

“I don’t know.”

“Are we… a couple?”

“... I don’t know.”

Felix moved back a bit. And felt Changbin’s hand touch his back to comfort him.

“We’re not like Jisung and Minho. I don’t think we’re there yet.” Felix relayed. Changbin tilted his head.

“Jisung and… Minho?”

_ Oh, shit. Changbin didn’t know. And Felix just told him. _

“Uh. Yeah. They’re dating, I think. I kinda walked in on them having sex.”

“You walked in on them?” Changbin repeated, trying to keep his laughter in as he said those words.

“Well - yeah, they didn’t lock the door.” Felix felt his cheeks flush red, and he averted his gaze. Changbin was laughing his ass off.

“You - you fucking - walked in on them. That’s hilarious.” He wiped a tear away from eye, and his giggling died down. He hugged Felix tightly.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. It is pretty funny.” Felix chuckled. He bit his lip and wondered if he should come clean.

“I kinda… joined in, too.”

“What?” Changbin broke the hug, and held Felix’s shoulders.

“We had a threesome.”

“Oh. Okay.” Changbin said, rather blankly. He was taken aback, but Felix had thought that he was unhappy with it.

“I’m sorry.”

“What? No, it’s fine. We’re not dating, anyway.” Changbin assured.

“And besides, even if we were... ” He gestured to Felix. “You’re an incubus now, so fucking for you is like breathing for me. Or eating.”

Felix smiled. And kissed Changbin once again.

“So if we were in a relationship,” Felix started. “You would be okay with that?”

“Yes.”

“Huh.” Felix sighed. He smiled uncontrollably.  _ Changbin was fine with it. _

“We can be… in a relationship.” Changbin whispered. Felix’s face lit up.

“I’d want that.” His smile faded.

“But… I’m not yet sure. I might just be feeling all this because of lust or something.”

“It’s okay. I can wait.” Changbin said sweetly. Felix felt relief rush to him, he wrapped his arms around Changbin’s neck and hugged him lovingly.

“Maybe… when we figure out how to fix me.” Felix pulled back and looked Changbin in the eye, “And we  _ still  _ wanna fuck each other and make out. Then we can be boyfriends.”

“Sounds good.” Changbin remarked. Felix beamed.

“Now,” He said, tone shifting. Changbin’s eyes widened again when he saw a tail grow out from Felix.

“Let’s do something about that.” Felix pointed at the tent in Changbin’s pants. Changbin laughed awkwardly.

“Let’s.”


	6. Keep Goin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Changbin and Chan have gotten busy with work and can't play with Felix as often as they used to, Felix turns to Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for the long wait so heres a really long chap and hyunjinnie finally joining in uwu
> 
> also: TW!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME DESCRIPTIVE SCENES OF BLOOD! PLS SKIP THE LAST PART IF YOU ARE UNCOMFY! I will put a warning when the bloody parts start happening!! I know not everyone is into that kinda stuff so i made sure to keep it at the end, feel free to read until that point tho!!

Changbin and Chan have been out of commission for a while now - maybe a week to be exact. Producing songs weren’t easy, so Felix could understand why they couldn’t fuck him as often as they did. He couldn’t go to Jisung or Minho either, he didn’t want to disrupt their relationship with his needs. And Jisung was probably as busy as the two other producers. Felix also tried to ignore the fact that he didn’t want to fuck with Minho and Jisung simply because he was scared of the shit they were into.

But he did ignore it, so we’re talking about something else now.

Felix resorted to jacking off multiple times in a day, with Jisung’s vibrator doing most of the work for him.

He missed the feeling of being fucked in the ass by a real dick. He missed Chan. _ He missed Changbin _ . Sure, Chan always fucked him better, he had to admit, but Changbin made him _ feel _better, and Felix would have to be an idiot to not know which feeling he preferred.

But it doesn’t matter who’s a better lay, Felix missed them.

Hyunjin didn’t need a few days to take in what Chan told him. He didn’t need to comprehend much, in his opinion. Felix was an incubus, according to Chan. And as incubi are, they need to fuck. So that’s probably what Felix has been doing these past few days - has been doing with Chan and Changbin. That’s what the leader told him, at least. Hyunjin wasn’t sure if Felix kept secrets, or if he would keep secrets had he not been doing that.

Hyunjin was too shy to ask, though. He assumed Felix would probably be down to fuck, but he couldn’t think about how he would go about it. He would’ve carried around a condom, too - just in case it happened without him expecting it - but Chan said Felix didn’t need one. That was a relief, Hyunjin didn’t want to risk any members finding it and asking him about it.

A perfect opportunity made itself appear to him, though. Since there Felix was, standing right in front of Hyunjin in the kitchen.

Felix was already dressed up, only missing his makeup. He was wearing plain black jeans, that ripped open on his thighs and knees, and wrapped around his slender legs so sexily. God, Hyunjin wanted to fuck him in those jeans so bad.

Felix was wandering around in the kitchen, grabbing several things he probably was going to eat. Hyunjin assumed that he was going to have a quick breakfast before heading out to do something.

“You’re up early.” Felix remarked blankly. Hyunjin checked the time. It was nine, in the morning. Huh, he _ was _up early - for Hyunjin.

“Oh, yeah. Though I slept pretty late last night.” Hyunjin answered, with a smile, though Felix didn’t see it. The younger member had turned around and was pouring himself a glass of milk. _ He doesn’t seem different. _ Hyunjin thought to himself. _ And his horns are gone. _He continued. A part of his brain was still trying to keep him from asking to fuck by denying the fact that Felix was an incubus, but he desperately wanted a good fuck. The group has been so busy, Hyunjin hasn’t been able to jack off in a few days, and it was driving him insane.

“I feel you. We have so much to do.” Felix answers back, and takes his glass to the table, along with some toast.

“We _ have _been busy.” Hyunjin agrees, his last few words sort of trailing off as he looked down at the table, fingers fiddling with the surface. He waited for Felix to speak again, if he was still going to, but nothing happened. Felix downed his milk and was just about to start eating when he noticed Hyunjin’s awkward silence.

“Did you want to ask me something or…?”

“Hmm? Oh. Nothing… Nothing.” Hyunjin said, dismissively, while he avoided eye contact. Felix raised his brow, and smirked slightly.

“Hey, hyung...” Felix said, with some sort of sultry tone. He took long strides forward, to close the distance between him and Hyunjin quickly.

“We’ve been _ so _busy these days...” Felix starts. “Do you still have time for yourself?”

Felix didn’t give Hyunjin time to answer, he proceeded without caution. He knew Hyunjin wanted this. He knew Hyunjin wanted _ him. _

“Do you still have time for _ that _?” Felix’s pupils darted down for a second, gesturing to Hyunjin crotch. The older member bit his lip.

“I - uh. Wow, I don’t know how to answer that, Felix.” Hyunjin scoffed. He leaned onto the kitchen counter to put some distance between them, but Felix only pushed forward, pressing his body up against Hyunjin’s chest.

“Do you want me to be blunt?” Felix asked, almost teasingly. Hyunjin gulped.

“Yes. Please.” He replied immediately. Felix giggled.

"Have you been feeling… sexually frustrated lately?" Felix whispered, fingers tracing invisible circles on Hyunjin's forearm.

The older member didn't reply, though. He'd turned into a tomato.

"I know what you're thinking about. I know what you've been thinking about for the past few days. You think I didn't notice you staring at me? At dance practice, and while we ate, too. I'm surprised you haven't done anything to me while I slept, Hyunjinnie-hyung." Felix cooed. Hyunjin gulped down again. He didn't know what to say. He just kept quiet.

"C'mon, Hyunjin. Do it with me, I've been so lonely. I want your dick." Felix pleaded. He certainly didn't beat around the bush. He threw his hands over Hyunjin's shoulders to really get to him, but he wasn't reacting. Heck, Felix wasn't even sure if he was still breathing.

"Hyung." He called. No answer. Hyunjin was essentially frozen. Felix sighed.

"Look, I don't want to ask you again. I’m heading to the studio, and you can go find me later if you're down for it." Felix stated flippantly. He lost interest almost as quickly as he gained it. The incubus peeled himself off Hyunjin, and turned around to leave. But something grabbed him. And slammed him against the counter. Felix felt a grunt escape his mouth as his stomach and chest were pushed flat on the surface.

"Sorry, was that too rough?" Hyunjin apologized, sounding genuinely sorry. Felix smiled. "I like it a little rough."

Felix felt Hyunjin’s chest press down on his smaller body, and could feel his bulge through his pants.

“Here?” Felix whispered nervously, seeming hesitant to proceed.

“Why not?” Hyunjin countered, speaking in his normal voice.

“But… the other members might -” Felix tried to reason, but Hyunjin cut him off. The younger member felt a hand ease itself onto his waist, while another wrapped around his thighs and onto his dick.

“Hyunjin...” Felix whimpered. “We can’t - not here.”

Hyunjin ignored the incubus’s pleading. He navigated through Felix’s pants until he found his zipper, pulling it down immediately. Felix winced at the sound of it unzipping, he shifted around, and even tried pushing his palms down onto the counter-top to prop himself back up. But Hyunjin was stronger than him, so he remained on top of the poor boy.

“You’re so cute. You’re shivering underneath me, baby.” Hyunjin finally spoke. He said it softly, this time. But not to prevent anyone from hearing, he let those intimate words hit Felix’s skin as he whispered them into his ear.

Felix whimpered. And he felt Hyunjin’s teeth lightly tugging on his earrings, before running his tongue across the back of his ear.

“_ God _, your moans are so fucking hot.” Hyunjin said. Felix felt himself blush, and bit on his bottom lip to keep himself from making anymore embarrassing sounds. It didn’t last long, as Hyunjin forced another whine out of the younger member when he bit on his ear harshly. Hyunjin pushed through Felix’s jeans, and was palming his dick through his boxers.

“I can feel your tail.” Hyunjin chuckled, Felix felt it, too, as soon as the older member mentioned it. Hyunjin felt the incubus getting hard in his hand, and felt his fingers brush against some sticky precum.

“Damn, you really want this, huh?” Hyunjin said, Felix nodded.

“So much. Please...” He panted, tail slithering down Hyunjin’s upper thigh.

“Do you want me, baby boy?” Hyunjin teased. Felix didn’t answer. The older member clicked his tongue and gave one dry thrust, making Felix squeal yet again as Hyunjin pumped his dick through his clothes.

“Fuck. _ Yes. _Please fuck me good.” Felix starting begging, moving his hips around, desperately pushing his ass onto Hyunjin’s bulge.

Hyunjin smirked as he pulled himself back, lifting his weight off Felix’s body. He unzipped his pants, as well, and let his erection out of his boxers. He tugged Felix’s waistband down until he could see his hole, it was puckering - just asking to be fucked. Hyunjin aligned his tip with Felix’s hole, and entered him, slowly - teasingly.

“_ Fuck, Hyunjin _. Harder.” Felix gasped. Hyunjin only smiled again.

“I’m in charge, honey.” He affirmed. But he gave Felix what he wanted, anyway, and pushed his entire length inside completely. Felix moaned softly, and his insides tensed up around Hyunjin’s dick, while his tail’s grip only tightened.

Hyunjin gave a few soft thrusts, and would surprise Felix by rocking his hips sharply at certain times, causing their skin to slap against each other loudly whenever he did. Hyunjin did this a few times, baring with Felix’s whining the whole time. He finally set a pace, and bent back down to have the pleasure of pinning Felix’s small body down again.

“I’m cumming,” Felix muttered shyly, before letting out a strained whimper as he came in his boxers. Untouched. Hyunjin let out a breathy groan, as he fucked Felix harder.

Hyunjin made his thrusts sharper, and more precise. They were sloppy before, but now he was fucking Felix properly. Hyunjin moved his hips similarly to how Minho did, the only difference being Hyunjin ability to guess where Felix’s sweet spot was, compared to Minho only knowing Jisung’s, and missing Felix’s completely whenever he’d thrust in where he thought it was. _ Dancer hips. _ Felix assumes, almost rolling his eyes at the term.

Hyunjin was a bit bigger than the other members he’s fucked, too. Not to compare or anything, but Felix couldn’t deny that Hyunjin was _ big. _ Felix only noticed this when Hyunjin hit his prostate, right on the spot, but he wasn’t aiming for it. The boy had thrusted in a different place, but still made Felix quiver with pleasure, since Hyunjin’s shaft rubbed against that spot. Hyunjin seemed to catch on, and began positioning himself so that he could hit it again and again. 

Hyunjin’s hand inched towards Felix’s face, and cupped his cheeks harshly, forcing a stifled cry to exit the younger member’s lips. Hyunjin’s fingers slid across Felix’s lips, and forced themselves inside his mouth, digging his nails into Felix tongue as Hyunjin pushed his fingers further inside.

Felix gagged when Hyunjin hit the roof of his mouth for the first time, but got used to it when he started doing it more. He whimpered as he felt the older member start pumping his dick. He came quickly after Hyunjin had started doing that, and continued to keep cumming, since the older member didn’t stop.

Felix would cum four times in a row since Hyunjin had started jerking him off, making it five in total. He wondered how Hyunjin could keep up - he has orgasmed yet. Felix didn’t feel him releasing inside, and didn’t even feel him slowing down. Chan and Changbin usually tapped out long before this point, but Hyunjin was only getting started. Felix came for a sixth time before he could feel Hyunjin’s thrusts getting sloppy again.

“Fuck.” Hyunjin grunted. Felix felt his breath hit his neck as he did. Hyunjin was close. His pace got even sloppier as he quickened. Felix braced himself for it - Hyunjin’s hot, thick semen. He even wondered what taste it would bring to his mouth this time. Ah, Felix could almost taste it.

“Hey, Felix, are you still using Jisung’s vibe? Cause he kinda wants it...” Minho trailed off. “Back.”

“Uh.” Felix and Hyunjin both replied. They both couldn’t process the situation. But they weren’t the narrators, so they didn’t need to.

Minho had apparently entered the kitchen without making any fucking sound at all. Amazing, isn’t it? Felix and Hyunjin thought so. The boy pursed his lips, making his cheeks puff up ever so slightly. He sighed and turned away, waving his hand dismissively to gesture that they shove their dicks back into their pants.

“Jesus, we have bedrooms for a reason. Come on.” Minho fumed.

“Sorry.” Both boys answered again, heads swaying down. Hyunjin pulled himself out and immediately put his pants back on, helping Felix get his knee off the counter, as well.

“Well,” Minho scoffed, as he pulled out a chair and sat down. “At least we’re even now, Felix.”

Felix laughed, because it was fucking hilarious, but he couldn’t help but let the awkwardness fill up in his tone.

“Are you...” Hyunjin shifted uncomfortably, he held his hands in front of himself, too, trying to hide his massive boner. “Are you gonna leave?”

“Not until you do.” Minho replied. The older member leaned onto his chair, and crossed his arms triumphantly.

“You’re lucky it was me. Chan would’ve beat the shit out of you if he caught you fucking. In the _ fucking _kitchen.” Minho jokes, but a part of his tone sounded like he was actually scolding them.

“Sorry.” Hyunjin said, without Felix this time. Minho chuckled.

“It’s fine. Just go… somewhere private.”

“Okay.” Both boys said, and shuffled pass Minho.

“You can go back to your bedroom or something. Pretty sure it’s empty.” Minho added.

“We’ll remember to _ lock _ the door, too.”

“Shut the fuck up, Felix, or else I’m fucking telling Woojin.”

“So...” Hyunjin said awkwardly, as he watched Felix undress himself. “We’re just gonna… pretend that didn’t happen?”

“Yeah. Why?” Felix answered, rather flippantly. Hyunjin couldn’t help but lick his lips once he saw Felix bend over and raise his ass up just for him.

“Nevermind.” Hyunjin heard himself answer. He forgot what he was going to say, as he was lost in the sight of Felix being a needy, little slut.

Hyunjin got on the bed, and lined his dick, which was quickly hardening again, to Felix’s hole. He entered him right away. He was very impatient since Minho interrupted them earlier, but his approaching orgasm then didn’t completely fade away. Hyunjin let out a breathy moan as he finally came, and gave a few hard thrusts to milk himself dry before pulling out.

Felix released again, too, and was panting harder than Hyunjin was. The older member watched in fascination as his sperm leaked out slightly from Felix, and found it wildly amusing when he saw Felix’s hole suddenly clench.

“_ Fuck. _” Felix cursed under his breath. Hyunjin’s semen was just as powerful as he thought it would, maybe even more. It almost felt explosive inside Felix, and overwhelmed him so much. It felt like Felix had just drank a couple of sodas. Fizzy. He felt like Hyunjin’s cock reached the deepest parts of his insides, and jizzed right into his stomach. Felix’s muscles tensed up immensely when Hyunjin released it inside him, and only relaxed again when the intense feeling disappeared.

“You okay?” Hyunjin asked, worried after seeing Felix’s reactions.

“I’m fine. It felt _ so _great.” Felix reassured him, still panting. The boy flipped himself over, and turned to Hyunjin.

“Wanna do this again tomorrow?” He asked flirtatiously. Hyunjin swallowed.

“Felix?” Changbin called out. He was looking for the younger member, since they haven’t hung out in a while.

“He’s with Hyunjin, I’m pretty sure.” Chan answered back, appearing behind Changbin.

“Oh, okay.” He paused.

“Are they…?”

“Yeah, maybe. Hyunjin found out the other day, so I told him what happened. Then, I think, Felix got to him.” Chan explained. Changbin nodded.

“Ah, yeah. Minho and Jisung know, too.” Changbin added, Chan tilted his head.

“Huh.” He bluntly remarked. Changbin sighed through his nose.

“So that’s good for Felix.. We _ have _been busy, after all.” Changbin reasoned. Chan nodded in agreement. “We have.”

Changbin didn’t know why he felt kind of sad. Up until now, he assumed it was just because he missed Felix. But knowing that he was with Hyunjin this whole time, sort of made Changbin feel down.

He and Felix were just fuck-buddies. Like how Felix and Chan were just fuck-buddies. And now, like how Felix and Hyunjin were just fuck-buddies. But constantly touching Felix so casually made Changbin feel, I don’t know, like they were some sort of couple.

Changbin smiled to himself when he reminisced of their pre-debut days. When he saw Felix the very first time and was immediately smitten. It was innocent infatuation at first, but Changbin’s feelings started developing once he got to know the boy.

He remembered losing Felix. The day he got eliminated was heartbreaking, and one Changbin definitely wouldn’t forget. It was the moment when he realized he liked Felix.

That crush never came back. He saw Felix more like a close friend when they debuted together as Stray Kids and got to know each other better. But now, Changbin wasn’t so sure. He knew he liked Felix now, but the sureness he had before wasn’t there anymore, not with Felix seeming to not be as committed. Changbin didn’t mind, though. He was happy as long as Felix was happy.

Felix gasped, as the hot feeling of Hyunjin’s cock filled him up. They’d been at it for a couple of days now, since Chan and Changbin still didn’t have time for Felix.

Hyunjin was wild, and he had an inhumane amount of sexual stamina. Felix loved it.

They usually fucked in the bedroom with the door locked, but sometimes Felix would sneak into their dorm late at night and ride Hyunjin in the dark. Hyunjin also enjoyed shower sex. He’d follow Felix into the bathroom and fuck him against the shower walls. Felix once tried to slip into Hyunjin’s shower, but they stopped after Seungmin came in once to watch Hyunjin (as he always does), and Felix had to drop down beneath the opaque trim of the stall to keep Seungmin from seeing him.

Hyunjin liked to bite, too. A lot. Felix had to start spending more time in makeup to cover the bites on his neck. So Hyunjin had to stop leaving hickeys on his neck, and instead planted his marks in places that couldn’t be seen. Felix had a bunch on his ass, and some on his chest.

This time was different from the rest. They had finished dance practice, and Hyunjin kept Felix from leaving with everyone else.

He fucked him in the studio, in front of the mirror. Felix never thought seeing Hyunjin's sweat running down his skin would turn him as much as it did. Hyunjin had a headband on, and the bangs that fell over his face were wet with his sweat. God, Hyunjin looked so hot when he was fucking him.

"Fuck!" Felix shrieked, now as loud as he wanted to. Hyunjin picked him up and slammed him against the mirror, as a response. Felix moaned as Hyunjin plunged his cock deeper into the boy’s ass, fog forming around his mouth as he breathed.

"I'm cumming.” Felix moaned, and released right after. Hyunjin smirked as he gazed down at Felix’s body. He was so pliant, so submissive to Hyunjin. It almost made it no fun. But Hyunjin wasn’t near bored with Felix, not when he had something in his mind that he’d like to try out.

“Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” Hyunjin gave the incubus one last warning. Felix muffled a faint ‘okay’. And then he felt it.

**WARNING! BLOOD WILL BE PUT INTO PLAY AFTER THIS POINT! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK! SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE BOLD TEXT AGAIN! **

It was a sharp sting, and it trailed across his lower back. Felix whined, and turned around immediately. He caught a glimpse of Hyunjin, holding a small cutter in his hand.

“What - ” Felix mumbled, before having his head slammed back onto the floor.

“Hyunjin - ” Felix gasped. The pain continued, as Hyunjin ignored him. It only got worse, the sting turned into a long burn that coursed through his entire body. He felt something trickling down his skin. Blood. Felix opened his mouth to say something, when he felt something warm travel up his spine. Hyunjin’s tongue. Felix groaned and came to the odd sensation of having his blood licked up. Having Hyunjin’s tongue lap up and down his back so enthusiastically, and feeling his hot breath hitting Felix’s skin as Hyunjin panted heavily, these things were turning Felix on immensely, and he didn’t know why.

“That hurts.” He chimed, finally snapping back to his senses. And Hyunjin stopped cutting him.

“Sorry. Do you wanna stop?” Hyunjin said apologetically, and lifted his head up. Felix pulled Hyunjin out for a second, he pushed Hyunjin down and lowered himself onto the older member’s cock. He figured Hyunjin would enjoy the view of Felix bouncing on his dick, as well as the reflection of his lower back all gashed up.

“Let’s keep going. You haven’t cum yet, right?” Felix said, and Hyunjin nodded in response.

“Okay. Sorry, I’m weird, aren’t I?” He joked, chuckling as he did so. Felix could see his blood wrapped around Hyunjin’s teeth when his lips parted, and noticed it smeared all over the boy’s lips, as well, tinting it a dark shade of red.

“I don’t mind. I was just surprised.” Felix whispered, almost shyly. Hyunjin reached his hand up, and ran his hand through the incubus’s hair, as if to let him know that he appreciated it.

“You came while I was doing it, though.” Hyunjin teased, Felix felt his face heat up.

“Yeah, I did. Maybe I’m into that kinda thing, too.” He mumbled to himself. Hyunjin didn’t seem to hear, since he didn’t answer. Or maybe he did, Felix didn’t know.

**BLOOD PART IS OVER! PLEASE READ THIS PART! IT'S IMPORTANT!!**

“I’m close.” Hyunjin grunted, and Felix threw his head back as he felt the older member’s sperm spill inside him. There it was again, that explosive feeling. Felix didn’t like it the first time, and he still doesn’t - it makes him feel bloated, but he’s gotten used to it. And besides, he could learn to like it, almost as much as he liked being fucked by Hyunjin. A thought resurfaced in his mind, though. A thought that told him something he did genuinely miss. Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with that, felix now knows the taste of all the members' jizz (well, all the ones he's going to fuck at least). Feel free to let me know which member's load you'd prefer~ i personally would like jisungs and chans @_@
> 
> and if youd like to see more of blood kink hyunjin in the next chaps!!


	7. Strong Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is continuously pinned down by Woojin, with his size difference, then later Changbin, with his biceps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie i really just typed 4500 words

Remember how Minho threatened to tell Woojin everything? Yeah… Felix and Hyunjin sure didn’t.

Woojin found out. The very next day. He knew everything.

“Minho told on us?” Hyunjin whispered to Felix, and mumbled to himself after seeing the boy only shrug back. “That’s so OOC.”

“Minho didn’t tell me. Chan did.” Woojin affirmed, crossing his arms.

“Why?” Felix questions.

“Because I felt that he should know. We  _ are  _ the oldest members, anyway.” Chan chimed in. Hyunjin and Felix remained silent, as Woojin and Chan stared them down.

“Look,” Chan knelt down and kept his voice unraised, unlike Woojin’s. “We’re not stopping you from doing anything, anyway. It’s for Felix’s sake, after all.”

Chan let a soft smile form on his lips, and Hyunjin’s expression remained the same, while Felix’s face seemed to light up.

“Does that mean I can have sex with Woojin hyung now?” He beamed. All three of the others’ jaws dropped.

“Uh… Felix, sweetie. You can’t just - you have to - ” Chan tried speaking, to remind Felix that he couldn’t just fuck anyone who knew what he was. The leader pursed his lips, glancing over to Woojin for guidance. But Woojin couldn’t say anything either. Hyunjin was equally as shocked, and had his lips parted while he stared at Felix, almost in betrayal.

“Can I?” Felix pleaded. Chan felt his face flush red, and turned away. Felix was too cute, and he was basically asking Chan for permission to fuck Woojin.

“You can talk about that in private, Lix.” Hyunjin said, unknowingly saving Chan’s ass from having to answer the incubus.

“Yeah.” Chan added, as he nodded at Hyunjin. That was probably a cue, since Hyunjin and Chan both proceeded to leave right away, leaving only Felix and Woojin to confide.

“So...” Felix started, while making his way to Woojin.

“Come on, hyung. Let’s do it.” Felix said, with a childish tone as he held Woojin’s hand and bounced up and down on his feet.

“Felix, I don’t know. I think we should focus more on how we’ll change you back.” The older member said, Felix stopped hopping, and his smile faded into a slight pout. Woojin stared down at the smaller boy.

“I mean, don’t you want to go back? Aren’t you tired of having to fuck someone everyday?”

“I guess, yeah. But like, I don’t know. Even if I did want to change back, I don’t know where to start.” Felix muttered, and lowered his head. Woojin patted Felix’s hair, and let the boy bump his forehead on Woojin’s chest (he built). He sat Felix down on the bed; beside him.

“Felix...” Woojin trailed off, as if he was still thinking about what to say.

“Okay, okay. Let’s figure this out. I’ll help you.” Felix looked up, eyes big and needy. Ah. Cute. Woojin smiled. “After we do this.”

Woojin pulled the incubus’s chin towards him and pressed his lips against Felix’s. The boy’s eyes widened, before he shut them shyly. He lost himself in the softness of Woojins lips, and winced when he felt the older member’s tongue brush against his lips.

Woojin held Felix’s small shoulders in place as he bit on Felix’s plump lower lip, forcing a whimper out of him. Woojin must’ve did that to make Felix open his mouth, as the older member didn’t waste any time and pushed his tongue inside the boy’s mouth right away.

Felix muffled a high-pitched whine in response, and Woojin ignored it. Felix wasn’t used to kissing. He’d already grown accustomed to bottoming, sure. But he didn’t really kiss anyone all that much, since only Chan seemed to enjoy kissing. Changbin only ever kissed his cheeks and other body parts, while Hyunjin only seemed to like biting him until he bled. Felix was relatively new to kissing, so he wasn’t anywhere close to prepared when Woojin stole his first tongue-kiss. (is that even a thing?)

Felix’s arms crumpled, and hid themselves between he and Woojin’s chests in embarrassment. He felt Woojin’s hand grip his waist, before roaming to his stomach. Woojin tugged on Felix’s top and pulled it over his head, before easing him onto the bed.

“You’re so small, Lixie. I feel like I’ll break you if I fuck you.” Woojin whispered, as his body loomed over Felix’s. The older member settled comfortably between Felix’s legs, and planted his hands on either side of the boy’s head; caging him in. Felix blushed, he didn’t think being called small would ever turn him on. But it did.

“You’re just… b-big.” Felix replied back, further feeding into Woojin’s roleplaying. Felix wasn’t at all far from innocent, but he could catch onto his hyungs’ kinks and fetishes. Felix would roleplay with Chan, but the leader asked Felix before they’d started. But Woojin, on the other hand, jumped right into it. Felix didn’t mind, though. He was liking this a lot, so he played the role how he knew Woojin would love it. And, judging from Woojin’s reaction, Felix was right.

Woojin leaned in, Felix closed his eyes and let Woojin’s hands roam his bare chest, as well as his lips, pressing softly against Felix’s. The kiss went on for a bit, when Felix felt Woojin’s tongue course across his lips, as if asking for permission. He didn’t resist as much this time, and Woojin rewarded him for it.

Woojin pushed his jaw forward, deepening the kiss as his tongue explored the insides of Felix’s mouth. Woojin shifted his hands to the younger member’s sides, and gripped Felix’s arms tightly. He purposely relaxed his muscles, letting his body weight pin the smaller boy down. Felix almost bit Woojin’s tongue off when he felt him palm his dick. Felix gasped against Woojin’s mouth, little legs kicking in the air to try to get Woojin off. Woojin had Felix trapped underneath him, and had him squirming in pleasure the more Woojin touched his hard cock. Felix broke away from the kiss suddenly, jerking his head to the side. They had barely started, but the boy was already a mess. He was panting harshly, and his tongue barely stuck out as both his and Woojin’s drool rolled down his chin. Woojin clicked his tongue, and used but two fingers to pull Felix’s face back, slightly digging his nails into the younger member’s skin as he gripped his cheeks roughly.

“Bad boy. You shouldn’t misbehave, especially in front of your hyung.” Woojin scolded, glaring down at Felix before letting go of his face, leaving nail marks on either side of the boy’s face.

“I’m sorry...” Felix said, before a part of guided him on what to say next. “Hyung...”

Woojin smiled.

“Please teach me how to be better, hyung.” He pleaded. Woojin smiled again. Felix looked into the older member’s eyes, and hesitantly, slid his tongue back out. Woojin didn’t answer, but he definitely responded. He took Felix’s lips onto his own and kissed him deeply.

It didn’t take long until Woojin’s hand was already at Felix’s waistband, tugging at it so teasingly.

“Hyung...” Felix whimpered, as the older member continued playing with his tip through his clothes.

“Please let me cum.” The incubus begged. Woojin felt generous enough, so he gave Felix what he wanted, but only just about.

“I’ll let you cum as many times as you want. But on one condition.” He relays. Felix is almost too scared to know what Woojin was going to say.

“What?” He eventually asks, and the older member smirks.

“I won’t stretch you. I want you to be tight when I fuck you.” Woojin states, and Felix immediately starts sweating.

“I can stretch… myself.” The boy says, reaching his hand down.

“Only I say if you can. And I say ‘no’.” Woojin chides, while grabbing Felix’s wrist and pinning it against the bed in the process.

“You don’t have much of a choice, anyway. Not when you’re like this...” Woojin taunts, chuckling at his words. Felix didn’t answer, he tried moving his limbs - any one of them, but he couldn’t. He was trapped underneath Woojin. He didn’t mind, though. Felix liked being pinned down, oddly enough. He liked the feeling of being powerless in another man’s embrace. And most importantly, he trusted that Woojin wouldn’t hurt him.

“F-Fuck me...” Felix whispered under his breath. It was the only thing he could think of to say. Woojin smiled slightly.

“I’ll do what I want, baby boy.”

Felix felt his muscles stretching as the older member tugged on his wrists, effectively pulling down the smaller boy’s arms. Felix let out a moan when Woojin pressed a wet kiss onto his collarbone.

Woojin didn’t give Felix any time to prepare himself mentally. He pulled the younger member’s jeans and boxers off, all the while still holding him down.

“Wait - ” Felix tried speaking, but Woojin shushed him every attempt he did. Woojin reached for lube nearby. They were in their dorm, and he knew Chan kept some lube under his bed - he just didn’t know why.

Woojin flicked the bottle open, and inched for his crotch. Felix gulped when he saw the older member taking his hard cock out. Big. Was the only thought that came into Felix’s mind. He felt his lips quivering slightly. Woojin noticed him sneaking a peek and quickly pushed his head back onto the sheets of the bed.

“You saw?” Woojin mused.

“... Yes.” Felix squeaked, voice cracking as he said so. Woojin giggled.

“Scared?” Woojin teased. Felix only let out a whimper. Woojin will rip him apart. He wasn’t scared, though - he was giddy with anticipation.

Felix bit his lip and tried to keep Woojin from seeing him smile, since the older member’s hand slithered up his chest and wrapped around his neck. The fact that Woojin only needed one hand to grip Felix’s entire neck made Felix feel  _ so hot _ .

Woojin didn’t give any warning, and Felix lowkey loved that. He liked the thought of the members just using him as a toy - well, all the members but Changbin, since Felix didn’t want to think about if Changbin was only using him as a fleshlight. Felix was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the chill from the cold lube on his skin. Woojin’s fingers massaged it around and onto his entrance lightly, being extra careful not to push his fingers inside Felix. He wanted him super tight, after all. Woojin wanted to see how stretched Felix’s hole would be after he’d fucked him raw and red.

Woojin poured lube all over his dick. More than usual, too. The friction of Felix’s tight insides would be enough, and anymore would prevent Woojin from being able to move at all.

After a few pumps on his own erection, Woojin leaned back down, and nestled his head beside Felix’s as he pushed, slowly but harshly. Felix moaned loudly, as Woojin grunted.

“Fuck.” Felix yelled, voice cracking even more as he tears rolled down his temples.

“Hurts?” Woojin whispered into his ear. Felix tries shaking his head.

“I’m okay.” The smaller boy answered. It  _ did _ hurt. But the point was that Felix didn’t care that it did.

“Mmm… Good.” Woojin says, before thrusting sharply. Felix shrieked again, louder this time - loud enough that the other members would probably hear.

“Shh.” Woojin hissed. He sat back up, thrusting slower as he checked to see if Felix was bleeding.

“It’s not torn. Good.” He muttered to himself. Felix gasped as Woojin quickened his pace yet again.

“You’re so tight, Lixie.” Woojin cooed, as he let out a breath. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Woojin pushed his dick even deeper, up until his base was inside the small boy. Felix whimpered slightly, he felt like Woojin could reach his stomach if he really wanted to. Felix shut his eyes, causing more tears to come out. It felt  _ so _ fucking good, but he couldn’t get pass the overwhelming feeling of Woojin literally ripping him apart. Woojin didn’t move very slowly, but he wasn’t as rough as Chan or - God forbid - Hyunjin. But he was so much bigger, a part of Felix wanted to stop, but another part of him wanted Woojin to really fuck him.

“Please...” Felix pleaded. Woojin slowed down even more. “Please fuck me harder.”

“Hmm? What’s that?” Woojin mocked again.

“Please… break me.” Felix groaned.

“Good boy.” Woojin praised. As he finally let go of Felix’s neck, and gripped the boy’s thighs. Woojin rocked his hips forward, thrusting deeper into Felix’s insides. The incubus whimpered, as his voice hitched the more Woojin moved.

“You can see it poking out of your tummy, little Lixie.” Woojin mused, using the same tone he’d use with a baby. Felix whined, and looked down at his abdomen. Woojin was right, Felix could see the tip of the older member’s massive cock sticking out whenever he’d thrust. The sight of this made Felix cum right away.

“Good boy.” Woojin cooed again, thrusting faster to further milk Felix. He angled his hips down, and thrusts his cock upwards, knowing that it would hit the exact spot where Felix’s prostate was. Felix screamed, as he came again. 

“Oh? You like that?” Woojin said smiling, as he kept his hips in that same place, making the smaller boy squirm around underneath him, legs shaking uncontrollably.

“Hyung,” Felix gasped. He couldn’t stop cumming, at this point. Woojin was filling him up, and he hadn’t even released once yet.

“I’m cumming.” Woojin grunted.  _ Finally. _ Felix thought to himself, though a part of him didn’t want this to end. This is when Woojin  _ really  _ started to fuck Felix. His pace changed completely, he’d pull out so much that only the very tip of his dick would still be inside Felix, then thrust back inside the incubus at full force. Felix hadn’t stopped crying, but now, he couldn’t stop screaming either. Felix felt himself almost losing consciously as he reached his third orgasm. This was the first time he’d almost blacked out.

The loud sounds of Woojin’s thighs slapping against Felix’s ass seemed to keep the boy awake, as well as Woojin bending back down and lifting Felix up, wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders to pick him up with ease. Woojin let himself fall onto his back, roughly dropping Felix onto his dick one last time as he climaxed, the force of gravity being powerful enough to make Woojin cum. Felix shrieked, and Woojin held his arms down, pulling him deeper onto his cock. Not letting go even when his semen started overflowing, dribbling down his dick again as it leaked out of the incubus’s hole.

Felix loss all strength in his legs, and fell back down on the bed. He was a mess, his tears were covering his entire face, and he couldn’t control his breathing either. Felix’s legs laid limp, on top of each other. His tight sac was peeking through his thighs, and Woojin marveled at the view of Felix’s hole; flushed a bright red, throbbing and twitching erratically, and stretched to the brim, the boy’s muscles desperately trying to restore the torn skin. Woojin looked at his cum pouring out of Felix’s hole, it was tinted pink. Woojin  _ had  _ ripped Felix, at one point after he had initially checked.

Meanwhile, Felix was dozing off, the taste of Woojin’s cum as the last thing he remembers.

It felt thick. Thicker than blood. Thicker than honey. Maybe the amount had Felix confused, but he did notice was overwhelming it was. Hyunjin releases almost as much as Woojin does, and so does Chan. But Chan probably only cums a lot since he doesn’t release very often. But Felix was sure of one thing, though. Woojin’s jizz made him feel  _ really _ sleepy. It was subtle, but it was there. It seeped in like some sort of drug, and the drowsy feeling it gave him was similar to the fatigue he’d suddenly feel after fapping back when he was still… human.

Woojin kept his promise. He and Felix talked about what they could possibly do to turn him back, and where they could start. Felix showed Woojin that the fan had called him before.

_ “Why don’t you call her back, then?”  _ Woojin asked, Felix shook his head dismissively.

_ “I always try to, but she never answers.”  _

Woojin dialed the same number, on his phone this time. He glanced over to Felix, the boy was asleep.  _ I probably shouldn’t bother him _ . Woojin thought to himself, as he slipped the covers onto the slumbering incubus and quietly exited the room.

Woojin leaned against the door, and slid down to sit on the floor. Several beeps passed, when someone finally answered.

Felix woke up in the same place he fell asleep in, the only difference being the lack of Woojin’s presence. Oh, and he was also in an oversized sweater, but naked underneath it. He got out from the covers and sat up, and shifted around, checking if his ass would hurt. Nope, he didn’t feel anything. Felix felt fresh - clean, even. Woojin must’ve fixed him up before he left. There wasn’t any dried semen on his stomach or chest, and he wasn’t sweaty anymore. Felix hopped off the bed, and rummaged around his closet. He took out Jisung’s thigh highs, and put them on without any thought. The only reason being that they felt comfy; since Felix was planning on going back to sleep.

He crawled back onto the bed and slipped underneath the covers once again, when the door creaked open. It was Woojin.

“Oh, Felix. You’re awake.” The older member said, as he swiftly closed the door and sat down on the bed.

“Did you take me a bath?” Felix asks. Woojin nods.

“Yeah, I gave you sort of a sponge bath.” He states, and Felix adds an “oh.”

“So I called her - the person who did this to you.” Woojin says, slightly gesturing to Felix as he did.

“Oh? So what happened?” Felix prompts, and Woojin sighs.

“She only agreed to turn you back if we send a video.” He mutters. Felix tilts his head.

“A video of what?” The boy questions, and only got moe confused when Woojin pursed his lips.

“Of you know… you doing it with other members.”

“Oh.” Felix blankly says.

“Yeah, it’s not good. We didn’t agree to it, though. Since it could get leaked and all that stuff.” Woojin elaborates. Felix slumps back down, his initial smile now turning into a frown.

“Then I guess that’s it. I’m stuck like this forever.” He mumbles glumly.

“Don’t say that, we’ll figure something out.” Woojin says, taking Felix into his arms and hugging him for a good while.

“Chan and I are looking for people that could help.” The older member assures, speaking in the same soothing tone that Chan always used. Felix smiles faintly, and sighs again.

“How about,” Woojin starts, pulling back to face Felix. “I go do some more research, while you go find Changbin, hmm?”

“Really? Yay!” Felix says gleefully, as he jumps onto his feet and races out the door, leaving Woojin with his lips parted. He couldn’t remind Felix that the other members were still around, and that Felix was still naked underneath that sweater and, now, wearing thigh highs.

Felix was practically skipping down the hallway as he looked for the rapper. He was even humming a little tune to himself as he makes his way towards Changbin’s studio. Felix was excited to see Changbin again, and maybe even do more with him. He turned the corner, and ran into Hyunjin again, who was probably on his way to check on Felix.

“Oh, Felix.” Hyunjin remarks, clearly surprised to see Felix in…  _ that  _ get-up.

“Hello,” Felix greets happily, oblivious to the fact that Hyunjin was just checking him out.

“Where are you going?” Hyunjin asks, and the incubus beams. “Changbin.”

“Oh, okay. Have fun.” Hyunjin said, blankly, as if disappointed. He’d wanted to think that Felix dolled up just for him. Felix walked pass him and went back to his original route, but he could sense the gloominess in Hyunjin’s tone.

“Sorry, Hyunjin. Maybe next time.” Felix says, planting a light kiss onto Hyunjin’s cheek.

“Hey, Felix,” Hyunjin called.

“Hmm?” Felix answers, while turning around for a moment.

“You look cute. I’d like it if you wore that. Next time.” The boy says, Felix blushes lightly.

“Okay.”

“Hyung,” Felix calls cheerily, while entering the room. Changbin didn’t have his back turned this time, and immediately saw Felix’s outfit.

“Oh, uh, you’re wearing that again.” Changbin said softly, shy that he was getting turned on by the same thigh highs again.

“Are you working?”

“Yeah… yeah.”

“Oh, okay. Don’t mind me, then.” Felix remarks, as he makes his way to the older member. He mounts Changbin’s lap, his face inches away from Changbin’s.

“Felix, I’m sorry, b-but I have to work.” Changbin tries saying, but Felix cuts him off with a kiss.

“I missed you.” Felix whispers, briefly pulling their lips apart before quickly leaning back in. Changbin inhaled through his nose, as his hand runs up Felix’s thigh, tugging at the long socks he was wearing just for the fun of it. The kiss was soft at first, until Felix decided he wanted more, and brushes his tongue against Changbin’s, almost exactly how Woojin did to him a while ago. Unlike the events that took place earlier, though, Changbin didn’t resist. He parted his mouth right away, but only did so slightly, still shy about what they were going to do. Felix felt himself hit Changbin’s teeth before finding his tongue. Changbin’s hand came up, and cupped Felix’s jaw lightly, as the kiss got more intense. Felix pressed his chest against Changbin’s, and ran his hands through the boy’s dark hair.

The incubus reached down, and subtly unzipped Changbin’s pants, getting some resistance from the older member as he grabbed Felix’s wrist.

“Relax.” Felix says, against Changbin’s lips. Changbin was the one that cut him off this time, catching Felix’s lips as they spoke, and immediately pulled him back to intertwining their tongues with one another.

Felix palmed Changbin’s dick through his clothes for a while, just enough to get him hard. He then pulled the boy’s erection out, pumping it slowly and teasing the tip as more and more precum dribbled out of Changbin’s cock.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Changbin cursed under his breath. Felix chuckled, and lowered himself onto the older member’s dick, but just slightly, only letting its head enter him. Felix was driving Changbin crazy as he rolled his hips around, only letting Changbin’s tip feel the pleasure of his insides.

“Fuck. Felix...” Changbin mumbled, almost pleadingly. Felix chuckled, before pulling Changbin out.

“Still want to work?” He teased. Changbin groaned needily.

“No - but - Shit. Fuck.  _ Please, Felix. _ ” The boy begged, as Felix planted another kiss on his forehead to further taunt him.

“Go back to work.” Felix instructed, and surprisingly, Changbin followed. He pulled his chair closer to his computer again, and tried to begin working, his fingers only hovering over the keyboard as he was unable to do anything. Felix let his legs relax, and hang off the height of the chair as he wrapped his arms around Changbin’s neck, the only thing he was doing was listen to the sounds of Changbin typing.

“Lix...” Changbin said, one last time, and Felix responded.

“Alright, alright. Since you’ve been such a good boy for me.” The younger member mused, as he shifted his ass towards Changbin’s dick.

Felix heard the older member moan as he finally let him penetrate him. Changbin was bigger now, and Felix could tell that he was  _ painfully _ hard. Felix gave a few bounces, when he felt Changbin grip his waist, and started moving on his own. Felix stopped immediately, and pulled promptly pulled Changbin out.

“You stopped working.”

“Felix, please. I can’t focus.”

“I won’t let you fuck me unless you work.”

Felix didn’t know this side of him existed. The part that liked pleasuring Changbin until he was at a point of bursting, then stopping at the last second just to tease him. God, Changbin was so fucking hot like this; when he was wrapped around Felix’s finger, succumbing to his own greed for pleasure and ending up following Felix’s every instruction like a dog.

Changbin went back to typing, and was now more determined than ever. Felix hummed and sat back down onto Changbin’s dick.

Changbin had to admit, this Felix was so. Fucking. Sexy. He was so much more confident. The only thing the boy didn’t like about this was how he had to focus on working instead of Felix bouncing his ass onto Changbin’s dick.

Felix moaned, as he gripped Changbin’s hair tightly, and came in between their stomachs. Changbin could feel the incubus rubbing his dick against the older member’s shirt to milk himself even more. Changbin grunted. The feeling of fucking Felix felt too good to ignore, Changbin couldn’t take it anymore.

He stopped typing, and pushed the keyboard away from himself. Felix noticed right away and tried pulling Changbin out yet again, but he was done playing around. The older member acted swiftly, quickly caging Felix’s small shoulders in his arms, preventing him from moving.

“Changbin - ” Felix gasped, as Changbin pounded into him roughly. Felix whimpered, and moaned harshly as Changbin pulled him farther down, deeper onto his dick.

“You made a mistake thinking I wouldn’t want to make a mess out of you after seeing you in those thigh highs.” Changbin taunts, and Felix cums again.

“You really thought you could get away with this, did you?” The older member growls, thrusting his dick to a place he was already familiar with. Felix shrieked, as Changbin purposely continued to aim for Felix’s prostate. The incubus came again, leaving a trail of his milk as he pushed on Changbin’s chest, establishing some distance between them before Changbin pulled his back.

“Bad boy, you shouldn’t resist.” He scolds, and thrusts sharply again, probing Felix’s sweet spot even harder than before.

“Fuck,” Felix muffles a cry, as he spurts again. Changbin scoffs, as he tightens his grip on Felix’s body, giving one last thrust before he releases inside Felix.

He promptly loosens his grip on the boy afterwards, fearing he’d suffocate him if he held him tightly for too long. Changbin let out a breath, and was panting as Felix laid on his chest. Not moving.

“Felix?” Changbin calls, concern in his tone, as he touched Felix’s back. The incubus didn’t respond. Changbin lifted him off cautiously, and found that the boy had just fallen asleep.

Changbin sighs, and tried to suppress a smile from forming on his face.

_ “I love you.” _ He whispers, kissing Felix one last time, before standing up to carry him to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watersports and pee will be coming soon,,, i didnt forget!!! im just saving it for a big thing i have planned later in the book!
> 
> Also, im adding two more chapters to the fic, since i changed up the plot a bit! rest assured everything that already happened is still the same!


	8. Tug of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin is keeping Felix to himself. Chan and Changbin start getting a bit annoyed at this development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more blood ahead sorry

It was 4 AM - maybe even 3, when Felix had to get up to pee.

The whole walk from his bedroom to the bathroom and back was a trip - an acid trip. Felix was groggy and tired, and his body was  _ really  _ starting to feel the ache of being fucked by Woojin’s magnum cock.

Felix limped through the halls - his ass didn’t hurt, he was just tired. He finally snapped awake when he heard a noise that almost made him piss again.

“Hey.” A voice whispered. Felix jumped.

“Oh, fuck - ” He gasped, turning to every direction with his eyes darting around. The boy finally calmed down when his eyes landed on the person who called out to him, it was Hyunjin.

“Hey.” Felix said, still panting from the mini heart-attack Hyunjin just gave him without even fucking trying.

“What are you doing so early in the morning?” The incubus questioned, whispering his words.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Hyunjin mutters back.

“Mm.” Felix blankly says.

“You, uh...” Hyunjin starts, as his voice deepens. “You up for sex?”

“Sex where? We can’t do it in the bedrooms, and we definitely can’t do it out here.”

“We can do it in my bed.” Hyunjin adds, leaning in to close the distance between him and Felix. “We’ve done it before. We just have to be quiet...”

Felix thinks to himself, as he feels Hyunjin’s hands wrap themselves around his waist. He  _ did  _ promise to make it up to Hyunjin, after blowing him off the other day for Changbin.

“Hyunjin...” Felix trails off, not knowing what to say. The slight squeak in his voice sent the last of Hyunjin’s resistance out the door. Hyunjin pulled Felix into his embrace, attacking his neck with kisses as he did so. Felix moans softly when Hyunjin’s teeth touch his skin, only to tease him by not sinking it in for a love bite.

“Okay.” The younger member whispers, before Hyunjin presses his lips onto Felix’s.

_ “Come here.”  _ Hyunjin whispers, as his hand slides onto Felix’s waist, guiding him to his side. They were in Hyunjin’s bed; he had the top one - right on top of Changbin’s. Felix felt bad knowing that he’s fucked Hyunjin right above his - well, the closest thing Felix had to a boyfriend - multiple times. And he felt even worse knowing that he was doing it yet again.

Felix lied down, not facing Hyunjin, but instead down at the room as the older member spooned him.

“ _ Are you hard _ ?” Felix whispers back. He would’ve moved his hand back to feel if a bulge had formed in Hyunjin’s pants, but Felix had a better idea.

“Y-Yeah...” Hyunjin choked out. His dick only getting harder as Felix rubbed his ass against Hyunjin’s erection to check.

“Hmm. Good.”

Felix didn’t turn back, he liked the thrill of not knowing what Hyunjin would do next.

A hand ran up his thigh, and disappeared underneath his shorts. Hyunjin pulled the cloth up, and let his fingers explore Felix’s soft, supple skin. He pinched the one of the boy’s cheeks, teasingly, making Felix whine and swat his hand away in irritation.

“You’re so cute.” Hyunjin mumbles, almost under his breath.

“Hurry up and put it in.”

“Relax, baby. We don’t need to rush just for me.” Hyunjin soothes. His words contrasting his actions, as Felix could feel the older member’s hands on his lower back, already tampering with his waistband. He lets him.

“I want to rush. I need this. I need  _ you _ .” Felix growls, voice getting husky as it lowered in its tone.

“Damn. Needy, aren’t we?” Hyunjin teases, nipping Felix’s ear lobe, distracting him long enough to tug down the incubus’s short and underwear.

No need for lube. Hyunjin’s done it with Felix enough times to know.

He pulled Felix’s waistband down, up until he saw his tight hole, puckering so achingly. Just for him. Hyunjin huffed as he removed his clothes, too, shifting around to get his boxers down his thighs.

“Hurry.” He heard Felix plead, as the boy used his hands to spread his cheeks “Fuck me, Hyunjin.”

Yeah, Felix was horny. He wanted a good fuck. But that wasn’t the reason why he was rushing Hyunjin so much. Felix wanted to make the most out of their time together, since he had a feeling that he might fall asleep any minute now.

Hyunjin didn’t say anything. He must’ve known how bad Felix wanted this, or realized how much  _ he  _ wanted this. He lined his cock to the incubus’s entrance, bumping his forehead against Felix’s nape as he looked down. Hyunjin entered slowly, still sparing a bit of consideration for Felix’s ass, and continued to push himself in gradually, until his hips were flush against the younger member’s cheeks.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Keep going.” Felix chided, getting drowsier by the second.

“Alright.” Hyunjin says, cocking his hips a bit harder this time. His arms find their way Felix’s front, and wrap around the smaller boy’s chest and shoulders. Hyunjin continued moving, his shallow yet quick thrusts making soft, clapping sounds every time he fucked into the incubus’s ass. Felix held his breath, just to keep his voice in him. He looked down at his body; his legs were pressed together, shorts pulled just below his balls, while his dick swayed to the beat of Hyunjin’s thrusts.

Everything about this felt lazy - but in a good way. Felix liked it. He liked how Hyunjin was barely moving, only swiveling his hips to a bare minimum. He liked how they were fucking so early in the morning, with the sunlight making this scene only ever so visible. And, as bad as it sounded, Felix liked the fact that they were fucking right above Changbin as he slept, who was completely clueless as to what they doing.

Felix, at one point, wanted to reach down and start jacking himself off, but his orgasm came soon and sudden when Hyunjin hit his prostate. His milk shot out in front of him, and all over Hyunjin’s covers.

“ _ Shit.  _ Sorry _ . _ ” Felix muttered, a whine following after his words as Hyunjin aimed for his sweet spot once again.

“It’s okay, I’ll clean it up later.” Hyunjin whispers, somehow even softer. He really didn’t mind, though.

Hyunjin, somehow, was less impatient - not as eager or desperate as he was earlier.

His quick and, Felix had to admit, very awkward and sloppy pace had transitioned into becoming more… drawn out. Hyunjin was taking the time to slowly pull his cock out until the tip was barely even penetrating Felix, then gradually push it back in with the same force he'd used when he first entered Felix.

He wasn't doing this to be gentle, Felix could tell. He knew Hyunjin found much more pleasure in reducing Felix into a screaming, bloody mess. This demeanor definitely didn't suit Hyunjin, but Felix wasn't complaining. The intentional delay in movements only had the younger member craving more, rather than leaving a feeling of boredom.

Hyunjin paused for a bit - longer than before. He pulled out. Felix glanced back, and noticed Hyunjin throwing the covers over their bodies. He wriggled further into the sheets, then looked for Felix's hips once again.

Felix heard Hyunjin curse under his breath. He let out a  _ super _ breathy "fuck" as he entered Felix again.

Hyunjin kept his hands softly gripping Felix's hips as he pushed himself in and out of the younger member. And when he got bored of that, he started moving elsewhere. Felix felt Hyunjin's fingers slipping under his skin and onto his chest. He shivered when he pinched his nipples.

"Cold."

"Sorry." Hyunjin apologized, but he didn't stop playing with Felix's chest. He was really entertained by it, and pretty soon had both his hands on the incubus's nipples.

" _ Cumming _ ." Felix whimpers. Hyunjin pulls him closer.

“Ugh,  _ Fuck. _ ” Hyunjin grunts, as his breath quickens. He knew Felix wouldn’t hold back, so he quickened his pace to chase his own orgasm. Felix whimpered harshly as he came a third time when he felt Hyunjin finally release inside him, right on his prostate. That same fizzy feeling penetrated his body and continued to linger endlessly on all his sweet spots.

Felix limply tugged at his clothes, weakly pulling them back onto his body. Hyunjin groans as he pulls out slowly, his dick ached from his powerful release. He rests his forehead on Felix’s nape, the younger member could feel his heavy exhales hitting his sweaty skin.

“Felix.”

Felix’s eyelashes cracked open, sunlight hitting his pupils as the voice called out to him again.

“Felix.” Changbin said, with an evident frown on his face.

Shit. Felix fell asleep on Hyunjin’s bed, with Hyunjin.

“Changbin - ” Felix bolted up, unintentionally swatting the arm wrapped around his hips as he did. Hyunjin groaned, and turned over.

“Hyung...” Felix faltered, nervous as cold beads of sweat formed on his temples. It wasn’t like he cheated on Changbin or anything - since they weren’t anything serious… but it fucking felt like it.

“Why are you in Hyunjin’s bed?” Changbin gruffs, his voice lowering to a growl at the end of his sentence. Felix bit his lip and looked down.

“I’m sorry.” Felix stutters, something clogging his throat.

“Don’t be. We aren’t  _ anything _ , anyway.” The older member says wryly, right before he turns around and leaves the room.

The way Changbin said that felt more like a threat - rather than a reassurance.

Over the course of multiple days, Felix has  _ only  _ been fucking Hyunjin. He’s addicted to the boy’s incredible stamina and - dare I say again - his  _ dancer hips _ . Oh, god,  _ his dancer hips _ .

He’d turned down any of Chan’s subtle approaches, even Changbin’s, that is, when they did have the time to ask. It’s not like they were hitting him up everyday, anyway. Changbin and Chan being busy with their music production was part of the reason why Felix kept letting Hyunjin fuck him. But it was mainly because it was just convenient. Hyunjin was hot (though, so was Chan and Changbin so we’re moving on.); he has lots of stamina; he always fucked Felix until he was raw and red; and, most importantly, he had the time to do it.

**WARNING: BLOODY CONTENT AHEAD (KEEP AN EYE FOR THIS WARNING AGAIN TO SEE THE END OF THIS SECTION)**

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Felix moaned, as Hyunjin fucked into him even harder. The older member gazed up at the beautiful sight of Felix riding his dick. His legs were blotchy from the fresh cuts his hyung had put on his inner thighs, and the black thigh highs wrapped around his legs made the view so much sexier. Hyunjin marvelled at the steady trails of blood trickling down Felix’s porcelain skin, and at how it dropped down Hyunjin’s stomach, mixing with Felix’s milk already splattered all over the boy’s abdomen.

“Like that?” He said, grinning as he gripped the incubus’s thighs, purposely running his thumbs along the slits on Felix’s skin. The younger member whimpered, muscles tensing up from the sting. He clenched tightly around Hyunjin’s hard cock.

“That’s bad, kitten. You should let me fuck you obediently.” Hyunjin scolds, pulling himself out. Felix whines, and Hyunjin chuckles.

“Such a slut.” He mutters under his breath, hoping Felix wouldn’t hear, before flipping him onto his stomach. Hyunjin reaches for his cutter - something far too familiar to Felix - and spins it around while he thinks about where to cut the incubus next.

“Ah, ah. Don’t be naughty, baby.” Hyunjin taunts, pulling Felix’s legs apart as he tries to close them. He was more embarrassed than he was scared. He’d grown to like the pain that Hyunjin inflicted on him, and knowing that the older member would stop at any point if Felix couldn’t take it made him feel somehow safer.

“Tell me if you want to stop.” Hyunjin said blankly, as if he didn’t mean it. Felix liked the fact that he never said “tell me if it hurts”, odd as it was.

“Okay.” He answered sheepishly, not seeing Hyunjin smile slightly.

“Good boy.” Hyunjin praised, as he dipped the blade’s tip into Felix’s skin, on one of his cheeks this time. Felix whimpered, as Hyunjin continued.

“You alright, Felix?”

“Y-Yeah...” He managed to choke out, earning a pet on the head from the older member.

Hyunjin moved the cutter swiftly, clearly used to this already. He’d ripped several stripes through Felix’s ass, stopping after a few cuts.

“Why’d you stop?” Felix asked, almost disappointed.

“You won’t be able to sit down if I kept going. It’s for your own sake, Felix.” Hyunjin elaborated.  _ Huh.  _ It’s not that Felix didn’t think that Hyunjin cared about his well-being, but he didn’t expect him to be so considerate.

“Oh, right. Okay.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll fuck you nice and hard to make up for it.” Hyunjin growled, in the sultriest of tones. He bent down and ran his tongue across a slit, forcing an especially pleasure-filled moan from Felix, who jizzed right then and there.

“You… came?”

“I’m sorry.” Felix immediately apologized. Hyunjin ran his hand through Felix’s hair gently.

“It’s okay, really. I just - I don’t know how you did that.” Hyunjin really  _ didn’t  _ mind. Hell, he wanted to make Felix cum again. Just to hear that same sound he’d made earlier.

And what Hyunjin wants. Hyunjin gets.

He didn’t lap up the rest of the blood, as much as he wanted to. Hyunjin pressed his tip onto Felix’s, still throbbing and gaping, hole, and purposely cocked his hips sharply. Felix bit on his lip to keep his moans in as Hyunjin fucked into him relentlessly. He felt some relief when Hyunjin’s hand hover in front of his face, thinking that the older member would help him muffle his sounds by covering his mouth. But Felix, was wrong, since Hyunjin did the exact opposite. He pried the younger member’s lips apart, and forced his fingers into Felix’s mouth.

“C’mon, Felix, be the good boy I know you to be.” Hyunjin prompts, a condescending tone ringing through his words. Felix choked out his voice, still not wanting to be heard. A part of him wanted to bite down on Hyunjin, but he knew how much he’d regret doing that later. He did nothing, for now. He let Hyunjin continue playing with his mouth; roll his fingers across and around his tongue; pick at his teeth sometimes; and even reach to the back of the boy’s throat sometimes, making him choke ever so slightly whenever he did.

Hyunjin hated that Felix wasn’t doing what he wanted - letting go of his dignity and being a slutty, little fucktoy for him.

“Cumming?” He asked. And Felix nodded obediently. 

“Good boy.” He pulled his fingers out of Felix’s mouth, and instead opted to cover it, pressing his hand over the incubus’s lower face, sealing his nose shut, as well. Felix would’ve gasped if he could. His fingers frantically gripped Hyunjin’s hand, digging his nails into the older member’s skin as he struggled to breathe. Rough and dry grunts erupted from Felix’s throat, painfully grinding his vocal chords as his breathing ceased while Hyunjin started  _ really  _ fucking him.

He planted his hands on the surface of the bed, and changed the angle of his hips, aiming and hitting the younger member’s prostate continuously. Felix could feel his entire body weakening, as his consciousness was quickly fading. Something did resurface, though. A powerful surge shot down his spine. And before Felix knew it, he spurted heavily and intensely - much more intense than any other orgasm he’s ever had before. He really couldn’t breath anymore. He felt like he was physically shutting down. 

When Felix’s fingers started crumpling and slipping off Hyunjin’s hand, that’s when he knew to let go.

Felix gasped. Voice hoarse and wheezing as he came back from partial his asphyxiation. Hyunjin grinned, not giving Felix any time to rest, not even slowing down his pace and continuing to fuck into the younger member harshly. Felix whimpered, only managing to choke that out. He was screaming incessantly, as Hyunjin’s hips harshly slapped against his wounds every time he pounded into him.

“ _ So pretty _ .” Hyunjin mused, in ecstasy, as he watched the blood from the cuts on Felix’s thighs run down his legs - some red beads even reaching and staining the thigh highs.

**BLOODY PARTS ARE OVER!**

“Fuck. Hyunjin -” Felix whined, voice cracking painfully as he released again.

“Damn, Felix. How are you enjoying this?” Hyunjin chuckles, clearly meaning it as a tease. The incubus doesn’t answer, he only lets out a whimper. Hyunjin ignored it, he pulled his body back slightly, placing his hands on Felix’s hips as he neared his orgasm. He didn’t give any warning either, the closest thing Felix got from Hyunjin was a rough grunt, before he spilled inside him.

He pulled out shortly after to sit back, as Felix’s body shut down, falling down on the bed limply.

“Tomorrow again?” Hyunjin suggested, through his continuous pants.

“... Yes. Hyunjin.” Felix replied.

“Lixie,” Chan cooed, playfully slurring his words, as if he were speaking to a child. He took Felix’s hand into his own. “Let’s take a shower together.”

“Ah,” Felix dumbly said, taken aback by Chan offering so nonchalantly.

“You want to, puppy?”

“Yes. Yes.” Chan continues speaking in that same tone, all the while fully wrapping his arms around Felix’s.

“If that’s okay with my baby, Lixie.” He adds (cute).

“Hmm, maybe - ”

“Felix.” Hyunjin suddenly chimes in, calling out almost as flirtatiously as Chan did.

“What are you doing?” He asks, purposefully butting into the conversation.

“We were just gonna… spend some time together.” Chan counters immediately, not letting Felix answer for himself.

“Oh?” Hyunjin said, subtly slipping his hands onto the incubus’s waist. “Because  _ I  _ was thinking about spending some time with Lixie, too.”

Felix’s glance switched back and forth, from Chan, to Hyunjin. Are they  _ really _ doing this? Fighting over Felix? It was cute, sure - hot, even. But Felix wouldn’t stand for this.

“I’m sure we can arrange some - ”

“I asked first, Hyunjin. I haven’t had the chance to talk to Felix for like, a week.” Chan reasons, starting to get offensive.

“But - it’s always up to you, Felix.” Chan reassures, right before springing back to Hyunjin. “Let’s make this his decision. Hyunjin.”

Felix sighs.

“Can’t we just have a fucking threesome again?”

“No.” They both answer. Chan sharply turns to Hyunjin.

“Aren’t you tired from practicing all day, Hyunjin?” He says sweetly. Eerily sweetly.

“Aren’t you tired from producing all day, Channie-hyung?” Hyunjin spits back, voice even softer and gentler than the leader’s.

“Fucking hell.” Felix says, prying himself off both of them.

“You guys sort this out. I’m not a fucking toy.” He fumes, as he storms off into the distance.

Felix retreated to his room. He wanted to cry. And he didn’t know why. He was frustrated that Chan and Hyunjin have stooped  _ that  _ low just for a lay.  _ Just for a fucking lay _ .

He felt used. And the only thought that came into his head - knowing that they were just using his body the whole time - only made everything worse.

He pressed his face to his pillow, ignoring the fact that it was mildly suffocating. His head only rose back up when he heard the door open.

It was Changbin. Fucking perfect.

“What.” Felix spit, sending Changbin’s expression into dread and partial fear, as well as eliminating his original reason for coming there.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, worriedly. Felix turns away and sighs sharply.

“Chan and Hyunjin are such children. They fucking fighting over my fucking ass.” Felix hissed. Changbin reached out to touch his shoulder, but withdrew.

“I can’t believe that they’d do that.” He stated, as he felt some sort of rage bubble up inside him. He couldn’t bear to see Felix so upset. Changbin parted his lips. Then the door opened once again.

“Felix.” Chan called out apologetically. He trudged into the room, lowering his gaze as both Changbin and Felix stared daggers at him. Hyunjin was behind him, and later followed the leader inside.

“I’m sorry - we’re sorry.” Hyunjin states, looking right into Felix’s eyes, unafraid.

“We didn’t mean to hurt you like that. And we definitely didn’t mean to or want to make you feel like you’re just someone we want to use.” Hyunjin continued.

“You mean a lot to us, not just as… that - but as a member of this group. We really are sorry.” Chan added.

Felix sniffled. He sat up, shifting slightly. The fresh wounds from his last time with Hyunjin causing him some discomfort. “It’s okay.”

“We’re sorry. We really care about you.” Hyunjin said one last time, before all four of them remained silent.

“Sorry, but can you guys give me and Felix a moment? I just want to talk, and maybe… spend some time with him.” Changbin asks softly.

Maybe that wasn’t the best choice of words. And the pause in between didn’t help either. Since, unluckily, Felix was already back in a bad mood.

“Are you- Are you actually serious?” He says, clearly misunderstanding what Changbin was implying. He didn’t even let anyone of them speak. Felix got up and left promptly.

Changbin was speechless. He wished he could tell Felix right then and there. Why he  _ really  _ went to see him. To tell him that he liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. i couldnt cope with woojins departure at all. im back and will be posting, but i cant guarantee that i can update this fic consistently for some time. i wont ever drop this fic though, and will finish this and continue writing more stories, all still including woojin as a character. take care everyone <3


	9. Better Than Television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Woojin talk about Felix's situation. Meanwhile Lix has some fun with Chan, then later Hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh sorry for the late update

Changbin sat in silence. He stared at his computer blankly with a slight frown on his face. The sounds of his keyboard clicking filling the room.

He hasn’t spoken to Felix for a few days. He didn’t know how to go about it. He didn’t know how to tell Felix that he just wanted to tell him he liked him.

The door swings open silently, but Changbin feels the soft gust of air hit his neck when it did. He swivels around, expecting it to be Chan or Jisung, but hoping for it to be Felix. He surprises himself, however, when he finds none other than Woojin standing across him.

“Yes?” Changbin asks politely, raising his brow in the process.

“Oh,” Woojin remarks blankly, “I thought Felix would be with you.” He mumbles, almost as if he was just thinking out loud. Changbin feels his eyes roll back on their own, and goes back to his work.

“He’s probably with Hyunjin.” Changbin grumbles, letting the sounds of his typing overpower his voice.

“I can’t find him. But it’s fine, I can just tell you.” Woojin says. Changbin doesn’t answer, to let him speak.

“I did more research with Chan… about Felix’s condition.”

“Oh? What did you find?” Changbin asks monotonously. Woojin puts his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

“So...” He hesitates. “Basically, we have to - um - we have to get someone to ‘fall in love’ with Felix. According to the internet.” He states glumly. Changbin slowly turns back around, a puzzled expression plastered across his face. Woojin puts his hands up, as if defensively.

"Look, I know it sounds stupid. But it's the best we've got."

Changbin simply sighs, but goes along with it. It _is _the best they've got. “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I just said. Look -” Woojin furrows his brows right before he brings his hand up to his forehead.

“I know as much as you do now, and neither Chan nor I know where we can start. But I thought it’d be helpful to tell you… and Felix too, maybe.” Woojin sighs. He pauses, and gives Changbin a glance.

“You’re the closest to Felix - romantically, at least. I don’t want to force you but… I hope you can help him. If you know what I mean.”

The second person to come into Changbin’s studio that day was Jisung. He dropped something off, and was going to leave it at that, but Changbin asked him to stay.

“Woojin told you this?” Jisung asks softly, almost muttering. Changbin nods. “Yeah.”

“Huh.” Jisung replies, leaning against the door. “What do you plan on doing about it?”

“I’ll tell him.”

“Tell him you like him?” 

“What? No. I’ll tell him about how we can turn him back.” Changbin tensed up at Jisung’s comment, and turned to find the younger staring at him with his brows raised.

“So you aren’t going to turn him back? If anyone could do it, it would be you, hyung.” Changbin’s pursed his lips, then bit on them before he looked away glumly.

“I don’t know.” He sighs. Jisung looks down as well. He gets on his feet and opens the door.

“You probably should.” The boy states, right before leaving.

“Chan.” Changbin calls, closing the door behind him.

“Hm?” Chan hums, swinging his legs to Changbin’s direction. Changbin parted his lips,

“Know where Felix is?” He almost hesitated to say. Chan shrugs slightly, swaying his head as if to say “no”.

“Haven’t seen him.” The leader finally replies, and swivels his chair back to his table.

Changbin wanted to see Felix for two reasons - Chan could guess. He either wanted to fuck, or have a heart-to-heart. Either way, Chan didn’t really concern himself with it. What Changbin and Felix got up to was none of his business. And it was one of those situations where he felt like he shouldn't get involved in.

“I see.” Changbin sighed. “I’ll. Go now.” He says blankly.

“Bye.”

“Later.”

Creak. Shut.

“Who was that?” Felix voices, from underneath Chan’s table. The leader bounced back, shocked out of his wits.

“Shit - Felix.” He exclaimed, slipping into his mother tongue when he said so. Chan’s breath slows down as he realizes who it was. He didn’t know how long Felix was there. And he definitely didn’t know  _ how _ Felix got there.

The younger only spared him a glance, looking up into Chan’s eyes before peering down - down at Chan’s crotch. The older member wasn’t hard, to Felix’s disappointment. But luckily, he was just  _ not yet hard _ .

For some reason, the leader doesn’t stop Felix when he undoes his zipper. The boy knows exactly what’s going on in Chan’s mind, and he makes sure to bask in its glory. He goes as far as taking the older member’s dick out of his pants, parting his lips demurely before looking back up at Chan, “pleadingly”.

“Want this?” He whispers, in English, and the leader immediately moans back a breathy “yes”. It’s been a while since Chan has released, and he was planning to jack off by himself soon, so he’s pretty glad that Felix has finally come around. The younger smirks, that’s all he needed to hear, anyway. He liked knowing that Chan was so deprived of touch, and liked it even better knowing that he could push the boy over the edge - even if only a bit, since it’ll force Chan to show  _ just  _ how truly desperate he is.

Felix doesn’t break eye-contact with the older member, looking as if he was glaring at Chan as he pumps his length thoroughly, though painfully slow, only ever giving an occasional cat-lick when he felt like the boy was starting to lose interest.

“Fuck. Felix - I can’t - fuck.” Chan pants under his breath. Felix rolls his eyes and finally gives the leader what he wants. He sucks on the tip of Chan’s dick, rolling the plump head around on his tongue before taking the rest of the older member’s shaft into his mouth.

Chan takes one last glance at Felix, before he loses himself completely - the incubus’s eyes looked sparkly; filled with tears as he struggled to take Chan’s entire length, his pouty lips wrapping around every inch of his dick so prettily. Chan couldn’t take it - he can’t.

“ _ Fuck... _ ” He heaves, hand frantically reaching and gripping a few of Felix’s strands when he suddenly pulled back and popped Chan’s cock out, the friction unexpectedly being enough to make him cum. Felix blinks in surprise, and watches in fascination; the sight of the older member’s dick twitches as it shoots out several spurts of semen. It hit his face, right underneath his eye, though some drops  _ did  _ land on it, and hung off his long eyelashes. Some strings of jizz even making their way to his bangs, and dirtied the strands that Chan intertwined between his fingers.

Felix lapped up every drop of sperm that stained Chan’s length, even going back to suck him off a bit more to fully milk him.

“Didn’t think you’d finish that quickly.” The boy muttered, the degrading words only hurting more when coupled with his grumbling tone.

“Sorry -” Chan groaned, his voice cut off as Felix forced a kiss between them, having already climbed up the chair and had his body draped all over the leader’s. The leader almost whimpered once he felt Felix’s tongue meet his, snowballing with him. Chan wincing at the salty and weirdly tangy flavor of his own release being carried over to his own mouth. He bared with it, since the taste quickly went away, and pretty soon, he could only savor the taste of Lix’s sweet saliva and sensation of the younger’s lips and tongue on his own.

Chan didn’t realize that the door had opened and someone had come inside, but Felix did, since he acknowledged that person right away.

“Hyung.” The incubus addressed, much more lovingly compared to how he spoke to Chan just a minute ago. The leader gave a subtle glance at who was. It was Hyunjin.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t Changbin.” Hyunjin blankly mutters, before plopping down on the couch nearby, door swinging shut behind him.

“What are you doing here, Hyunjin?” Chan asks, trying not to sound a bit irritated. Hyunjin exhaled and threw his arm over his face.

“Why else? I can’t practice like this. It’s been bugging me the whole day.”

_ Oh.  _ Felix and Chan’s eyes both dropped at the other’s crotch, where a bulge prodded through the fabric of the dancer’s joggers.

Felix’s gaze narrowed. And his smile almost completely disappeared for a second. He didn’t entirely like Hyunjin’s tone. It was snappy and felt like it was supposed to be rude. He was in a bad mood. Felix could tell.

“Want me to do anything about it?” Felix asks, slightly forcing a sweet tone, still excited, nonetheless, though not getting Chan’s lap yet, just in case there was a chance (though very small) that Hyunjin turned him down.

“Maybe… but I’m only just  _ kinda _ hard,” The boy sat up and made himself comfortable. “I’ll watch you guys first.”

“Oh.” Felix voices, and finally rests his body against Chan’s. “But Chan just came.”

“I can finger you while he watches.” Chan quickly responds. And Hyunjin nods. “That’s fine. If it’s okay with you.”

Felix swivels the chair around, over to Hyunjin’s direction, and raises his hips, arching his back, as well, so that his ass is well-visible to the other. “It’s okay.”

Chan holds Felix's hips in place to keep him from moving around too much, as he was, surprisingly, quivering. Chan wondered why, since it's not like this is going to be the first time Hyunjin sees Felix's ass and balls.

The younger wraps his arms around Chan’s neck to keep himself grounded. He was trembling, but with excitement rather than nerve. He hoped it wouldn’t show.

“Relax, baby boy.” The leader whispered, so intimately against Felix’s ear, making the boy twitch just from that.

Chan undid the younger’s zipper, gentle and slow with his actions. But roughly and, almost carelessly, shucks down the incubus’s pants. Felix immediately gets a warm, fuzzy flush in his cheeks when he hears Hyunjin mutter a praise. The oldest member wastes no time and quickly gets to work, pressing his fingers onto Lix’s bottom lip.

“Suck.” He commands firmly. And Felix obeys, lashes lowering shyly as Bang Chan eyes him hungrily while he rolls his digits around inside the boy’s mouth. Felix feels tears collect at the corners of his eyes when the older pushes in deeply, making him gag before pulling out. Felix finds himself enthralled by the sight of a string of his own spit, left between Chan’s boney fingers and his lips.

“Hurts, hyung,” Felix whimpers. And Hyunjin simply smiles when he sees the boy’s hole pucker and twitch. “Do something about it, hyungie.”

Chan chuckles and can’t help but give Felix’s ass a light spank, making him squirm. He sees Hyunjin already palming himself through his pants, and wonders why the other continues to simply watches them, instead of joining in already.

He brushes it off. More time with Felix; he wasn’t going to complain.

Chan reaches back to find his way to the younger’s hole, and insert two fingers right off the bat, knowing Felix won’t mind. The boy moans and hands immediately move to grip at his hyung’s hair, tugging his strands hard as Chan continues fingering him.

He thrusts in and out, getting into a nice rhythm for Hyunjin to enjoy. And he  _ knows  _ Hyunjin likes it when he uses his thumbs to spread Lix’s hole open; letting him see just what's in store for him.

Hyunjin bites his lip to keep all his needy sounds in, but a little too late, a moan escapes from his chords when he feels himself twitch painfully inside his jeans. _ He was getting that _ . He was gonna get to fuck Felix’s sweet,  _ sweet  _ ass. And he could do it anytime he wanted to. He wanted to, so bad. But a part of him was persuading him to stay put and just jack off to this alone. He had half a mind.

Felix let out a strangled gasp when he came without warning, thin ropes of his milk spurting out onto Chan’s lap - completely visible to both Chan  _ and  _ Hyunjin.

“Fuck.  _ Please Hyunjin _ .” Felix begged, tears also spilling down to his hyung underneath him. Chan shared a glance with the other, and the closest thing he got to an answer was a slight, smug cock of Hyunjin’s head, mocking him as he did so.

“Actually,” Hyunjin finally spoke up, all the while slumping into the couch even more. “I’ll just watch.”

Chan watched quietly as Felix’s expression dimmed.

“But I want you to fuck me.” He says blatantly, his lust taking over his initial shyness. Hyunjin smiled.

“It’s okay, baby… I don’t even need to try hard to see how riled up Chan already is. I can see how fucking hard he is through his pants.” Hyunjin announces, aiming to annoy the older member by putting on a taunting tone. Felix looks back at the leader, expecting him to say the same thing, but maybe not nearly as dirty as Hyunjin worded it. Chan simply chuckles.

“I’m down.” He agrees. Felix smiles. And Chan hears the sound of Hyunjin unzipping his pants.

Felix has to admit. The sight of Hyunjin struggling to keep himself from bursting as he unbuckled his belt and impatiently slips his erection out of his pants was  _ entrancing _ . And he had just the perfect view to it as Chan turned him around to let him sit on his dick.

“Yeah, that’s good.” Hyunjin assured, already starting to pump himself slowly as the leader eased Felix onto his length.

It was weird; watching Felix and Chan fuck, right in front of him - as if he wasn’t there. It was like some sort of 4D porn. It was hot, though. Hyunjin couldn’t deny. Seeing how nicely Chan’s massive cock fit right into Lix’s tight ass, and hearing all the sexy sounds he made. _God_, was that how hot Hyunjin and Felix looked when they fucked? Hyunjin loved this. He could see  _ everything.  _ How cute Felix’s erection looked as it bobbed painfully. How he and Chan’s milky skin both only glistened more with the beads of sweat trickling down their bodies. How Felix’s body reacted (whether he intended to or not) every time the leader thrust into him. And  _ fuck _ , Hyunjin didn’t know you could see it so clearly when someone clenched their asshole around a dick. He was so lost in his own world that he hadn’t noticed his hand already quickening.

Feix found it to be such an ego boost; Hyunjin not being able to help himself, and touching himself just from the act of watching he and Chan have sex. He made sure to clamp down around the older  _ super  _ tightly, knowing Hyunjin would just  _ love _ to lay his eyes on that.

He didn’t mean to yelp when Chan’s dick slid past his prostate. Felix felt kind of embarrassed, even, and his knees pulled together reflexively. Chan chuckled and rocked his hips even more, going that same direction again and again. He gripped Felix's thighs and spread them wide, not wanting to tarnish the performance they were putting on for Hyunjin.

Hyunjin heaved heavily as he pumped himself, pace getting faster. He threw his head back in pleasure and moaned Felix's name, gritting his teeth as he made his other hand tease his tip, and later went to rub on his tightening sac.

“ _ Fuck…  _ Again...” Chan muttered from behind Felix, and quickly unloaded into him. His semen squelching inside the more the younger tightened up.

Hyunjin saw that as well, and didn’t think that the image of Chan’ thick cum oozing out of the incubus’s hole and dribbling down the leader’s dick would have such an effect on him. But it did, and the boy couldn’t help but let out a breathy groan as he spilled, as well, but into his own hand instead.

“Fuck, Felix. I fucking love you.” Chan says deliriously, still panting from his temporary high. Maybe he should’ve worded it differently. Seeing that it went straight to Felix’s head.

...

_ Love? _


	10. Rough Patches, Here And There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has conversations with multiple members about what the whole situation is turning into, and makes a grand plan at the end of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi !! so sorry about disappearing for so long D: i wasnt doing very well mentally and even when i felt like i was okay i found myself still unable to write :<<< rest assured tho bcos im okay now ~~ and i hope to fully get my writing groove back and publish more and more works that have been sitting untouched for a while now <3
> 
> feel free to check out my other content on my twt @jileojin !! uwu

"Okay" is the word of the day. Things were "okay". Changbin and Felix were on "okay" terms. They weren't on bad terms - just... "okay" terms.

They haven't had a "date" (if that's what you want to call it) in a while, let alone fuck. Felix got most of his needs from either Chan or Hyunjin. But now, mostly Hyunjin.

Felix sat on Hyunjin’s lap, idly tapping on his phone as their conversation continued. He’d long forgotten what they’ve been talking about, but he got pulled back in when Hyunjin decided to turn its direction to a more serious one.

“You and Changbin haven’t been talking much, huh…?”

“Yeah...” Felix answered dryly, tone growing tired already.

“I’m sorry about that. I know I did something to make things end up like this.” Hyunjin apologized, and Felix took a glance at him. He parted his lips, but Hyunjin spoke first.

“And I’m sorry if it seemed - seems like I’m just using you. I swear, it’s not like that. I just - I don’t know, I really like you.”

“ _ Like? _ ” That came out as a whisper, though Felix didn’t mean for it to. Hyunjin seemed to not have noticed what the younger had said.

“Sorry.” The other managed to chuckle, “This is all coming out as some sort of word vomit. It was just sitting with me for a couple of days… and I couldn’t find the right time to tell you this properly so… here we are, I guess.” He laughed again, and looked down to the floor.

“It’s okay. Things like this happen all the time. This isn’t the first time me and Changbin have fought, and it definitely won’t be the last.” Lix said, with a light scoff as well. Hyunjin met his gaze, and Felix soon felt the older’s fingers tracing through his hair strands.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Hyunjin started talking again, catching Felix right before he drifted off to sleep.

“Hey, are you and Changbin… in a relationship?” Felix perked up immediately, despite his initial drowsiness.

“Why do you ask?” He asked - almost hissed. And Hyunjin replied with a tone almost as defensive as his, though it leaned more on a “calm down, I’m just asking” vibe.

“Nothing! Nothing. I really just wanted to ask.” His thumb caressed the younger’s lower lip. “That way I know if I can still kiss you.”

“I’m freaking the fuck out!” Felix yelled frantically, already breaking into a sweat in front of Minho, who was setting their drinks down to pat his friend on the back, as he continued to babble.

“I’ve never liked  _ any _ of them before - well - maybe I found them cute sometimes, but  _ liked _ ? Hell no! I never even wanted to fucking date them, let alone fuck them. So why is this happening now? What the fuck is going on-” Felix’s voice hitched at the last word of that rant, and caught his breath in a very loud gasp. Minho giggled silently.

“Felix...” He calmly whispered, hand still running up and down the younger’s back comfortingly. “It could be your  _ state _ \- you being an incubus. It could have triggered something inside that not even  _ you  _ knew about. And this could be a sign that it’s getting worse.”

Minho’s words seemed to drop something internally. It echoed throughout Felix’s insides, and shook him to the core.

“Me being… an incubus...” He repeated, muttering it to himself.

It never dawned on Felix before - the fact that this could  _ all  _ be something that being an incubus has caused. Nevermind Chan and Hyunjin. He knew “like” or “love” wasn’t the right word to use when describing his feelings for them.

But Changbin. The thought of Changbin made Felix worry.

_ Did _ he ever love him?

“There’s nothing wrong with liking three people at once, Felix.” Minho reassured him firmly, grounding the boy back into reality; sitting at a table with two glasses of orange juice. But his words seemed to run into Felix’s ear and straight out the other. He stood up promptly, pushing the chair back with a high-pitched screech against the floor.

“No, no. It’s not like that...” He paced around before coming to a stand-still.

“We have to fix this.”

“Changbin.” The incubus entered the room hesitantly, as if he didn’t want to be noticed coming inside. Changbin turned around, expression blank. He wasn’t displeased to see Felix, but he definitely wasn’t very happy either. The younger shook it off and pushed through.

“I-”

“I’m sorry. I’m the one that needs to apologize.” Changbin affirmed. Felix let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I didn’t sort it out. I should’ve said something and settled the whole issue, I’m the hyung, after all.” Bin went on, and he seemed sincere in his words. Felix inhaled.

“But I felt like I overreacted...”

“Felix, baby… don’t blame yourself. It was just a misunderstanding. And I think we both just reacted the way we felt was right.”

Changbin put on a softer expression, one with a smile.

“Come here. Let’s fix things, hmm?”

The boy nodded, and didn’t realize he was already instinctively walking closer to the other.

He was nervous at first, but after the initial hesitation, being beside Changbin felt at-home. Things went back to the way they were. He closed his eyes as the older stroked his hair lovingly.

Felix fell asleep, at one point, and he wasn’t aware that he did until his hyung’s voice brought him to.

“... turn you back.” Was what he caught.

“W-What…?” Felix stammered, demeanor still  _ very  _ groggy. He felt Changbin’s chest move slightly, as if he let out a laugh.

“Woojin told me a way we could turn you back. To human.”

“How?”

“I just have to confess to you-” Changbin froze. He heard his words as they came out; he said “I” instead of “someone”. He held his breath and felt his sweat run cold as he slowly looked over to Felix.

“Oh. Okay.” The boy replied nonchalantly. Changbin parted his lips.

“So… Do you  _ want  _ to turn back…?” He suggested, hesitantly. Saying that seemed to activate something inside the incubus, since he sat up hastily (almost toppling them both off the chair) and pawed at the other’s chest excitedly.

“Yes but! I want to do something first.”

Changbin was almost too scared to ask.

“What is it?”

Felix grabbed both his hands and held them tightly.

“Go get Chan, Hyunjin and Woojin. We’re having a fivesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next ones a big one bois

**Author's Note:**

> I have a curious cat~ feel free to ask me anything! twitter: @jileojin


End file.
